If Only I Had Known
by yaoi hands fist fight
Summary: Hanako is an perfect student, who lives a perfectly normal life for a teenage girl. But when she notices her brother, Sasori, starting to act strangely, sneaking out at night and coming home with cuts and bruises, she decides to investigate. Once she learns of Sasori's whereabouts, her life starts to change drastically.
1. Chapter 1

_I started writing this fanfic about a year ago and just recently took up a renewed interest in it. I've really enjoyed writing it so far and would greatly appreciate constructive and positive feed back. Enjoy!_

**If Only I Had Known...**

Jugs of milk, boxes of cereal, and an assortment of bowls and spoons were spread out on the kitchen table. Soft crunching noises and the rustling of a newspapers swirled in the early morning silence. One bowl lay void of milk or sugary cereal.

"Hanako…" a soft voice cut through the silence "Can you wake up your brother?"

Hanako looked up from her book, a spoon of captain crunch left hanging mid air on the way to her mouth. Reluctantly she put the spoon back in the bowl and gingerly bookmarked her page.

"Yes mother..." she sighed, pushing her chair back from the table and leaving the room trying her best to hide her annoyance. She hated going into her brother's room, it was messy and not the typical teenage messy but dirty, food wrappers collecting on the floor, glasses full of unknown green, grey, and black substances that had been in his room for god knows how long. But the smell was the worst, and unmistakable stench of body odor, rot, and the perfume of the countless girls he brought home. Standing in front of her brothers door she raised her hand to knock but then dropped her fist to her side knowing that simply knocking wouldn't wake her brother who slept like a stone. Holding her breath, she turned the door knob cautiously stepped inside the room avoiding piles of clothing and weaving around abandoned soda cans to get to her brother's bed.

"Sasori get up! You're gonna miss school again!" she shook the body that was engulfed in a pile of blankets only to receive a groan of protest. Grabbing a hold of the corner of one of the blankets Hanako tore it away to reveal her brother.

"Ahhh! Put on some cloths Sasori!" Hanako screeched covering her eyes and stepping back, tripping over an empty crate and falling into dingy over sized bean bag chair. The sound of his sisters high pitched scream shot Sasori awake.

"Damn it!" he cursed grabbing a pillow to cover himself "Hanako, why are you in my room!?"

"I-I was waking you up! You're gonna miss school again!" she stuttered struggling to get up out of the bean bag chair.

"Shit..." Sasori pulled his sister up and pushed her out the door all while holding the pillow in place.

Hanako stumbled into the hall and heard her brother slam the door behind her. Blinking, she tried to clear her mind of the image of her brothers naked body.

Down stairs, Hanako packed lunch carefully, making sure that there was an even number of grapes and carrots in each plastic baggie and that both ham sandwiches had the crust neatly cut off. Putting all the items into two brown paper bags, she put one in her back pack and left the other on the counter for Sasori knowing that he would either forget to take it or not eat it and throw it away but she still made him a lunch everyday because she really did love her brother even though they were so different. Hanako was a straight A student, was on the honor roll, and was in the drama club. Sasori was failing school, skipped class most of the time, and his only after school activity was detention. Hanako liked painting, swimming, and reading. Sasori loved collecting knives, breaking household objects, and playing poker online. The only thing they had in common was their bright red hair.

Sasori came flying down the stairs still pulling on his shirt.

"I made you a lunch." Hanako held out the paper bag to her brother.

"Yeah thanks." he snatched the bag from her hand, swinging his backpack over one shoulder and rushing out the front door. Also grabbing her back pack, Hanako followed him and watched him fling his car door open, cringing when she heard the squeal of the engine start up. He drove away loud music blasting and exhaust fumes trailing after him. Every time Sasori left, all the things she could have said to him flood into her head. They used to be so close and could tell each other anything but lately Sasori hardly ever said a word to Hanako and seemed so detached. He used to love school, get A's or B's in all of his classes, was polite to their parents, and laughed a lot. But he changed. Their parents had long since given up on him and everyday he was on the verge of getting kicked out of school. she loved him so much and just wanted to know what had changed him.

Hanako snapped back to reality when a car pulled up in front of her.

"Hey Hanako, sorry I was late."

"Its fine Temari." Hanako smiled at he friend happy to see her. She got in the car pulling her back pack into her lap and they drove away.

"So what are you dong for your language arts project?" Temari glanced over at her.

"The one that due at the end of the month?"

"Mmhmm..."

"Oh, Im doing a 20 slide presentation on bullying."

"Heavy stuff..."

"Yeah, well I think its an important thing to address. So many kids become victims of it and not just at school, sometimes they are not even safe at home. They are bullied on the streets, on the internet..." Hanako ranted on not realizing her her voice was escalating until they pulled into the school parking lot.

"Umm...sorry. Kinda got carried away." She chuckled, embarrassed.

"Its okay! Im glad you're passionate about something important." Temari smiled.

The two girls made their way to the main door of the school being swept up the crowd of other students. After shoving her stuff in her locker Hanako joined the rest of her friends that had congregated around Temari's locker.

"Hi Hanako!" A boy with spiky blond hair greeted her with a smile.

"Good morning Naruto."

"Umm...hello Hanako." A girl with long dark navy hair said shyly.

"Hey Hinata" Hanako smiled kindly. The girl was always so soft spoken and shy even more so when Naruto was around, Hanako thought it was adorable.

The group of friends started to make their way to class. Hanako separated from them to go to her first class, language arts. The class was quiet when she entered for there were no real trouble makes in her honors classes, only other kids that kept quietly to themselves. Taking her set she waited for class to start, passing the time by arranging her supplies neatly around her and opening a copy of Pride and Prejudice which she had already read many times before.

"Get out your project notes!" Announced Mr. Hatake, the language arts teacher. He was a very peculiar man, he was young, yet his hair was a silvery grey which he spiked up, he wore an eye patch in his left eye, (he told no one why) and was always late. But he was a good teacher, always making the curriculum fun and interesting.

"Today is a work day, I want you to use your class time to research your projects." The class made a quiet cheer, thankful for the extra time to work on their projects.

Hanako checked out a laptop to work on but couldn't concentrate. She looked back on this mornings events and realized that if she hadn't been so shocked by her brothers cloth-less body she would have noticed that his skin had been marked by multiple cuts and bruises. Had he gotten into a fight? It wouldn't surprise her but the injuries looked fairly serious.

The next four class periods went like normal for Hanako, turning in the previous days homework, listening to the teacher lecture, taking notes, but her mind was somewhere else. What did Sasori do this time? Should she ask him? Should she tell someone? She was lost in thought when Temari caught up with her.

"Hello? Any one there?" She waved her hand in front of Hanako's face. Hanako jumped and chuckled, embarrassed.

"Sorry, I was just thinking-"

"Come on!" Temari grabbed her hand and pulled her along, "They are serving pizza in the cafeteria today and I don't want to miss out!"

Hanako let her body be dragged along through the crowded hall filled with other people all making their way to the cafeteria for lunch. Sitting down at their usual lunch table, Temari ran off to get her prized pizza and Hanako took all the food items she has packed out of the bag placing them neatly in front of her before she took a small bite out of her sandwich. Looking around she easily spotted Sasori's red hair. He was sitting at a table in the far corner of the room with a raven haired boy named Itachi and another boy named Deidara who had long golden blond hair. She knew Sasori's friends because they would come home with him in his junky car and disappear into his room to play video games and mess around with his assortment of knives. She also knew Itachi from the honor society awards ceremony, surprisingly one of Sasori's friends was a good student. She knew Deidara from the news where he was reported as the only suspect in an arson case were someone's car was set on fire.

"Hey there..." Shikamaru plopped down lazily across the table from Hanako with a try of food "You look kinda glum, whatcha thinking about?" Hanako was still amazed at Shikakmaru's ability of perceiving peoples emotions, he read her like a book. The boy stared at her with his piercing brown eyes before looking up.

"Oh stop torturing Hanako with your probing questions..." Temari sauntered over giving Shikamaru a peck on the lips before sitting down next to him.

"But look at her..." he motioned toward Hanako "Doesn't she have that worried look?"

"Oh she always has the worried look!" Temari laughed

"True..." Shikamaru smirked in response.

Hanako blushed. She didn't always have a worried look...did she?

Naruto joined them and was closely followed by Hinata who say next to Hanako and glanced frequently at Naruto as he played with his food. Usually Hanako would converse along with the rest of her friends but today her brother was the only thing on her mind. The fact the he was hurt worried her but lately she has heard him sneaking out of the house late a night and comeing back early in the morning.

The bell rang and Hanako jumped, surprised at how fast the time had passed. Her next class was gym so she quickly gathered the remains of her lunch tossing them in the garbage and hurried to the locker room to change into her uniform.

Mr. Guy, the gym teacher enthusiastically cheered every one on as they ran laps around the gym. Hanako was not exactly the athletic type but she tried her best as she did in every class. The class transitioned from running to teaming up for volley ball. For the next forty minutes of class time Hanako dived, lunged, and jumped trying to hit the ball over the net mostly succeeding in getting hit in the face or falling on her butt. But she didn't mind, she enjoyed playing along with everyone else and it took her mind of Sasori for a while. When class was over she took a shower, and dressed back into her regular school cloths. Looking in the mirror she observed her face. She really did have a worried look. Quickly she brushed out her waist length red hair and applied a quick coat of mascara to the lashes around her chocolate brown eyes. She wanted the day to end so she could go back home and worry in peace with no one there to ask questions.

Hanako refused Temari's offer to take her home, telling her that she would rather walk and that she felt like she needed the exercise. Temari gave her a weird look considering it was raining outside but shrugged her shoulders "Whatever you want..." She hugged Hanako and ran toward her car using her backpack to shield her from the rain. The cool droplets of rain pelted Hanako's back in a steady rhythm. Her hair was already soaked as well as her cloths and shoes. The sound of the water falling and cold was numbing, she could clear her mind. Her house came too soon, she wanted to just stand on the front porch in the rain but she knew someone would look at her and think she had lost her marbles. She opened the front door slowly looking around for her mother making sure she wasn't hanging around waiting for her. Hanako didn't want to face her mothers questions "Why are you all wet? Why didn't you go home with Temari?" What's the matter?" blah blah blah... She sprinted for her room shutting the door behind her. Throwing her stuff randomly on the floor (very unlike her) she grabbed her bath robe and headed for the bathroom. Glancing towards Sasori's room she saw the door was shut either meaning he was not home or him and his friends were hanging out in there.

Hanako stripped out of her wet cloths and turned the shower knobs making the water steaming hot. Jumping in she gasped as the water scalded her skin but after standing under the hot cascade of water for a minute she got used to it, letting her muscles relax. She massaged a lavender scented shampoo into her hair working it into thick white suds. Stepping out of the shower she dried off and put on her fluffy purple bath robe. She brushed her hair back into a pony tail and opened the bathroom door letting out a cloud of steam.

"Why hello there beautiful." Hanako squeaked and almost turned around back into the bathroom. The tall blond Deidara stood in front of her.

"Ehhh...h-h-hello..." Hanako stuttered backing up slowly.

"hey Deidara did y-..." Sasori emerged from him room and looked up eyes widening a bit in surprise.

"Dude, this is your sister right?" Deidara asked

"Uhhh...yeah." Sasori answered flatly.

"Nice to meet you madam..." The blond smirked and took Hanako's hand kissing it like a "gentleman". She glanced over to her brother who just shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Common Deidara..." Sasori motioned.

"Until next time my dear!" Deidara made a large sweeping hand motion and bowed before catching up with Sasori.

"Hey Sasori how old is she?"

"Stop being such and ass"

"Isn't she like only two years younger than you?"

"Just shut the fuck up..."

"Sorry man, you don't have to be a pissy old bitch all the time."

The two boys voices faded as they walked out the front door and Hanako waited for the shriek of Sasori's car starting before she walked back to her room.

After changing into plaid pajama bottoms and an old over sized t-shirt, Hanako settled down to do her homework which took up the time before her mom called her for dinner. The smell of Parmesan chicken wafted through the house calling everyone to the dinner table, well everyone exempt Sasori, who hadn't attended a family dinner for weeks.

After all the food had been served the typical questions started.

"How was your day hanako?"

"Fine."

"What did you do?"

"Same things I do every day."

"Anything interesting going on?"

That question stopped Hanako in her tracks. "Gee I don't know mother, Sasori got in a fight, leaves the house every night, never talks to anyone anymore" But she bit her tongue.

"Ummm...there is a parent teacher conference next week..."

"Oh that's nice honey, we'll mark our calendars." her mother smiled. Hanako's mother loved going to parent teacher conferences because she just loved hearing other people compliment her daughter. On the other hand, Hanako hated it when people complemented her, it was embarrassing.

For the rest of dinner Hanako's parents complained about the rain, rambled about their days, and argued about politics. As soon as she could be excused, Hanako disappeared into her room. She had decided that she was gonna find out what Sasori was up to every night. All her life Hanako played it on the safe side, always avoided trouble and did what people told her. But what's the fun and living if your just gonna hide and play by the rules. That's what she told herself.

She pulled out a pair black sweat pants but finding a dark colored top was a challenge. Her wardrobe was almost all bright pastel yellows, pinks, greens, blues, and purples but no black or grey exempt the black dress she wore to her grandmas funeral. She peered out into the hall. Downstairs her parents were watching tv and drinking wine. Hanako tip toed into her parents room and started carefully searching her parents closet. Her father had a couple black dress shirts but she didn't think that she could get away with wearing that. Her mother also didn't have very much black clothing, only a little black dress, a black scarf, and some black work out tank tops that were too reveling for Hanako's taste. The last two choices where going out and buying a black shirt or...going into Sasori's room and borrowing one of his many black shirts. Finding an outfit for this operation was more trouble than it was worth. Hanako sighed and put back her parents cloths before cautiously approaching her brothers room. He hadn't come home yet for she has not heard his car pull up in the driveway. Opening her brothers room she made sure not to move anything as she made her way to his closet door which was hanging by one hinge from the time when he had broken it out of anger and rage when their parents didn't let him leave the house. There was almost nothing but black in Sasori's closet so there was a lot of choice. Hanako picked out a shirt that was still hanging on a hanger and that had not been thrown in the floor. On the front was a band logo, a giant eye with the band name, "Always Watching."

She folded the shirt and tucked it under her arm. She had the urge to snoop around to try to find something that would give her some clues but she was afraid of what she would find and that she would get caught. Closing the door behind her she crept back to her room and shoved the shirt into the back of her closet. There. Now she had the right attire for this mission. A spark of excitement lit up Hanako's face, she felt like a detective...a spy.


	2. Chapter 2

(S_o there was slight mix up with the chapters. THIS is chapter 2, so if it seems like the **first part** of this chapter is a little repetitive, go back and read Chapter 1 first, don't worry, its relatively short. Sorry about that. Enjoy!)_

**If Only I Had Known…**

_Chapter 2_

Sasori came home around 9:00 so not to arouse suspicion from their parents and waited in his room until everyone went to sleep. Little did he know, Hanako was doing the same thing. Waiting. She had put on her new outfit and brushed her bangs down to cover her face and put the rest up in a sloppy bun. Luckily she had some grey sneakers that she could wear. She crouched down next to her door waiting to hear her brothers soft foot steps and the quiet click of the front door closing. Jumping up she turned the knob to her bedroom door slowly and slipped out like a shadow. Looking out the window she saw Sasori walking toward the bus stop on the corner of their street. His car would make too much noise. She went out the back door and and watched. When the bus showed up and Sasori got on, she ran to the stop and got on too, keeping her head low and paying the bus fare. She sat the front seat and slouched down, pulling the hood of her hoodie over her head so she was not to be seen and she could get off first. Sasori was in the back, looking down at his phone, a blank look on his face. Hanako just realized that she didn't even look where the bus was going and a knot formed in her stomach. The bus stopped a few times picking up some hobos and drunks who eyed her creepily. Glancing back quickly she saw Sasori reach for the rope to tell the driver to stop. As soon as the bus stopped Hanako jumped up and stumbled off the bus, speed walking to the nearest ally. Sasori lazily got off the bus and crossed the street, taking a flight of stairs that went under ground into the maze of the under ground subway system.

Trying her best to avoid the large puddles of water that formed after the rain storm, Hanako stalked down the stairs after Sasori and flattened herself against the wall. Sasori steeped off the platform and was swallowed up by the darkness as he started to walk along the tracks. At this hour of the night the subway only came once an hour and the only passengers were the occasional drunk or hobo. Peering down the tracks, Hanako could see her brother slip into a doorway that was embedded along the the walls of the subway tunnel. Quietly feeling her way along the wall her hands brushed against something cold and metal, a door, strong and sturdy. A metal door in a subway tunnel could lead to a maintenance room or...

"A bomb shelter..." Hanako whispered quietly to herself. Stretching her arms she measured the width of the door and felt around for the handle. She grasped the cold metal door knob and pressed her ear to the door's surface listening for any sounds or audible voices. The silence in the subway was over whelming and in the distance Hanako heard a car alarm blaring. There was a warm hot sensation on the back of her neck almost like someone...

"What are you doing here?" a deep voice rasped in her ear. She gasped as an arm wrapped around her waist as she was spun around to face an unknown person.

"Answer me, why the hell are you here?" the person commanded again.

"I-I...ummmm...uhhhh..." Hanako stumbled over her words, her throat closing up with fear.

"Useless..." the person twisted her arm around making her yelp in pain. She was pushed forcefully through the shelters door and into a dim corridor.

"Hove..." the voice growled in her ear and shoved her down a short hallway and through heavy double doors into a large, dimly lit room. Her eyes adjusted to the new light as she looked around. Off to her right she saw a tall, well built man. Even in the dim light she could still see his features. He had Celtic tattoos on his face. They were so thickly entwined that it looked like his face was blue. On the curve of his eyes were small shark tattoos. His eyes were dark and piercing, staring at her.

"What did the cat drag into today." he snickered, flashing a mouthful of teeth that seemed to be shark like. They were filed from the sides to make a sharp point. Obviously the man who had brought her in was ignoring the man.

Her eyes scanned around the room and she saw a girl. Though this girl was nothing like any girls Hanako had ever seen. She had purple died hair that hovered right above her shoulder. When Hanako looked at the girls clothing she was utterly surprised. The girl was wearing a very low cut shirt that was obviously see through. She could see she was wearing a purple bra that matched her hair. Her pants were barely short enough to cover her private areas and she wore fish nets to finish off the look.

The woman was sitting on a males lap. His hair was a bright orange, a suiting color fro him. The number of piercings on his face gave Hanako a slight shock. They were every where, all the way down his nose to his ears. After a moment she noticed him staring right back at her and she moved her eyes to someone else.

"So, who is she?" the orange haired man said. Hanako still glanced around nervously, noticing another person.

This guy seemed some what young. Perhaps only a few years older than her but he had sleek silver hair.

The man sitting next to him was a bit more frightening. He had stitches all across his face, the black thread that seemed to hold him together in an almost intentional looking pattern.

She looked out the corner of her eye seeing the man behind her. His hair was dyed a strange green, almost as if he had been in the pool too long, the chlorine turning his hair the odd color. Hand half of his face was masked by a black tattoo contrasting his frightening yellow eyes.

She looked back at the group, most of them sitting in fold up chairs beside the girl who hadn't moved from the mans lap. She noticed a blonde hair man smirking a bit while looking at her.

He had a low ponytail on and his bangs fell over his face covering one eye. It was Deidara. She was a little confused as to why he was there. Sitting next to him was a black haired man.

This man looked familiar as well. His skin was very pale compared to many people in the room. Then she remembered... It was Itachi, another one of Sasori's friends.

What was this...?

Toward the back of the room leaning against the wall was a bright red haired man. His hair was very similar to hers. Sasori.

She stared at him, his eyes throwing daggers right back at her. She felt a light jab come from behind her and before she knew it she was in the middle of the room. All around her were the people she had seen earlier and they all stared at her with cold lifeless eyes. Hanako's body began to tremble with fear. She wanted to run to Sasori. That was always her instinct when she was afraid like this.

Someone grabbed her shoulders and she looked up to see the man with a mask on his face and scars all over his body. Her throat began closing up and she couldn't breath.

"Search her." The voice came from the direction of the orange haired man and in a matter of seconds she felt the "stitches" man's hands all over her body. He felt up her sides and down her hips, running his hands over the contour of her butt and down her legs, coming back up swiping his hands up her inner thigh. He had almost no facial expression as he began to feel up her breasts. She froze up and tears began forming in her eyes.

"S-Sasori" she barely muttered under her breath but it was enough to catch brother's attention.

"Get your hands off her, old man." Sasori said in a dark tone that made Hanako tense up. She looked up and saw Sasori's hands on the mans shoulder, his nails digging into the mans shirt. The man with the stitches looked to the orange haired man along with everyone else. (He seemed to be the leader of some sort). He nodded and the man took his hand off her which relieved her some what.

She wrapped her arms around Sasori's torso. The tears began falling from her eyes, soaking through Sasori's shirt. She buried her face into it and tangled her fingers in the material.

"She your fuck buddy...?" the silver haired man snickered. From behind her she could hear Deidara trying to suppress his laughter. Her cheeks turned a rosy red.

"No she's my sister... But I don't owe YOU an explanation" He growled, his voice echoing throughout the room. He looked toward the orange haired man.

"Pein, I'm taking her home."

"What are you going to do about what she knows? We would hate to be discovered. Again." Pein looked at her thoughtfully.

"Don't worry... She is not a snitch, I'll take care of it" Sasori grabbed Hanako and began dragging her to the door, her fingers still clenching his shirt tightly.

"You better..." Pein's voiced echoed after them and she looked back and saw his face before the metal door shut behind them.

"WHAT THE HELL HANAKO!?"

Sasori whipped around. "Do you even KNOW how much danger you could have been in? Who knows what would have happened if I wasn't there!" Sasori looked down at his sister with a stern look, his voice full of a mix of rage, frustration, and worry.

"I-I'm sorry brother..." tears started to cascade heavily down her cheeks, "I was just worried about you."

Sasori looked at his sister for a few seconds before his expression changed. Lifting her chin he used his thumb to wipe the tears off her cheeks.

"Tch...don't cry...it's not a good look for you." Sasori wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest lovingly and kissed her hair.

"Come on, you need to get home. You have school tomorrow." Sasori paused and pulled back looking into Hanako's eyes "And don't worry about me. Okay? But you can't tell ANYONE about this place. Got it?"

Hanako nodded her attention shifting to the platform where a group of drunk girls were waiting for the subway.

Hanako was too upset to really care about their presence and Sasori was more concerned with getting her home before their parents woke up.

"Haaaaayyyyyyy sexxxxxyyyy!" a voice came from behind and Sasori tried to ignore them.

"Wanna take me home baby!" three girls approached. One girl had annoyingly pink bright hair. The other had normal blonde hair but was acting stupidly as all drunk girls do. And the had red hair. They all handed Sasori a card with their name and numbers on them.

"I'm Karin... Hic" said the red head.

"Sakuraaaaaa!" the pink haired one yelled.

"I-Ino! Woo!" the blonde chimed in.

Sasori looked at them and decided to play along just to lighten the mood between him and his sister.

"Good evening ladies." Sasori grinned taking a step closer to the three girls.

"Your hooooootttttt! Oh mi gaaawwwwwd!" Sakura took a step closer to Sasori placing a hand on his chest and began rubbing his rigid muscles. Sasori put his arms around the pink haired girl's shoulders and smirked right at Hanako, who was scowling darkly at her brother.

Karin walked up and began tugging at his shirt wanting him to take it off."It's too hot to have...Hic... This on... Hic..." she laughed obnoxiously. Ino walked right in front of him and placed a hand on his bulge in the front of his jeans and Hanako shook her head.

"Sasori! Why are you letting them touch you in front of your girlfriend!?" Hanako tried to play along, attempting to hide a small smirk.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaa?! You've been cheating on Sakuraaaaaaa!?" all three girls pulled away from the red head and turned around stumbling away.

"We can do better than him guuuurls!" Ino gurgled.

"No we can't!" Sakura wailed.

Sasori scowled a bit and ruffled his sister's hair "You ruined it..." he grinned. The bus arrived and they made their way onto the bus and into a seat. Hanako had not seen this side of her brother in a while, the side that made her laugh.

Sasori looked over at her and made somewhat of a confused look "Um... Is that my shirt?" Hanako's eyes shot open some.

"Um... Er... Okay well I wanted to like... And mom and dad didn't... My clothes are all... You see.. Um... Yes..." Sasori laughed a bit and nudged her shoulder

"Calm down now... I'm no warden..." she smiled some and they got back home. They both snuck upstairs and he nodded at her before vanishing into his room.

Hanako walked into her room. Closing the door behind her. The first thing she noticed was her wall of academic awards. Each one had a story behind it but none of them were interesting. Just lots of studying. She sometimes thought that she was missing out on being a teenager. She never partied, she never got in trouble... Nothing. Tonight was probably the highlight of her teenage years. Most likely she would never do anything else like this again.

"But maybe that's not true..." she smiled a bit then laid down in her comfy bed slowly drifting into a deep sleep.

Morning came almost too soon and when her alarm went off she did not want to wake up. She tossed and turned in her bed. Sasori was standing at her doorway shirtless smirking with his arms crossed.

"Wake up sunshine!" she groaned and threw her pillow at his face hearing him catch it. He laughed and walked away. She sat up in bed walking to the bathroom. She quickly combed her hair and put on some light make-up, throwing on some random cloths. She walked down stairs and put together their lunches. Through he tired daze, she slapped together some sandwiches, no organization of any her backpack, she walked out the door figuring she would be late to school but at this point she was too exhausted to care.

Upon arriving at school Hanako dragged herself through the crowded hallway to her locker where she proceeded to stuff her belongings in carelessly when Temari showed up.

"Hey Hanako! Man, you look like death...rough night?"

"Hm...? Oh... Yeah..." she had spotted Sasori in the hall and her eyes were focused on him, Temari's voice fading away. Before she even really thought about it, she had begun walking toward him regardless of what Temari was saying.

"Sasori I want to come tonight to your-" Sasori's hand was quick to cover Hanako's mouth and his eyes widened.

"Don't Say. Anything. And the answer is no, you can't come with me. Obviously." he whispered in a harsh tone. She pouted a bit but went off to class thinking hard of how she get there without Sasori's help. She couldn't take the bus because that's what her brother would be taking to get there. Why was she do determined?

Curiosity.

She had been so entranced in formulating a plot that she completely missed her entire history lecture. When she left Temari was attempting to make plans with her but Hanako saw Deidara at the end of the hallway. She immediately began walking to his locker and when she got there she was a bit nervous on how to ask for a ride.

Deidara's eyes focused on her and he smirked a bit. "Hey sexy. How you doing?" he winked a bit and her throat tightened some.

"So I was wondering...uhhh...I-if you could...um, give me a ride tonig-"

**BANG**! Deidara's hand had slammed into the lockers behind Hanako and he stepped forward enough to make her step back, pressing her back against one of the locker doors.

"A ride? From me? Why it would be my pleasure." he looked down at her, the corner of his mouth turned slightly upward to form a small smirk and his blue eyes sparkling with mischief. His face was only inches from hers so that she could feel his warm breath tickling her face. With a slow smooth motion he slipped his hand behind her neck pulling her face closer to his. Hanako blushed a powder pink and her heart started to race, all for it to come to a crashing halt.

"Tch..." deidara smirked pulling away. "You smell nice. flowery."

"Uhhhh, thanks..." Hanako's heart was still a flutter.

"About a ride...I'll meet you after school by the bleachers."

"Oh...WAIT! I just need a ride...tonight..." but Deidara was already walking away.

When the school day ended Hanako's stomach was twisted into a knot. She was nervous to be alone with Deidara. Walking towards the bleachers she could easily spot the blonde and many girls that surrounded him.

Deidara was normally a very popular guy. Mostly because of his looks that seemed to attract many ladies and even some boys. He came from a somewhat wealthy family which also brought along a few of those "gold diggers."

As she approached the bleachers, she slowly came to a stop behind the group girls. Deidara noticed she was there almost immediately. He pushed his way through the few girls. He grabbed her by the waist and began making his way to his car.

"Hey doll face" He chuckled at her shyness. She made no remark to his comment for she could feel cold stares coming from all around them. This made her very uncomfortable and was relieved when she finally got in his car, though she still wasn't completely safe from the stares, being that his car was a brand new convertible.

When Deidara turned the key in the ignition the engine purred to life. Hanako placed her hands in her lap nervously looking out the wind shield, not wanting to make eye contact.

Deidara began driving her towards her house. At this rate she would definitely beat her brother home like usual. About a few blocks from her house Deidara took a left turn and she was confused. He pulled into a small ice cream shop. He opened the door to the car and then walked around to the passenger side, offering her his hand. A light blush spread across her face as he pulled her out of the seat.

They entered the shop, the air suddenly smelling sweet from the making of the sugary ice cream cones.

"What flavor do you want?"

"Of what!?"

"Ice cream.. What did ya think? Condoms?" Deidara snickered.

"Er Er no... I mean... Vanilla" she sighed a bit as her cheeks turned a dark burning red.

"I'll remember for next time" Deidara smirked as he ordered. Crossing her arms, Hanako sat at a table and waited for him. The man behind the counter handed Deidara two cups each with two scoops of ice cream. He placed Hanako's ice cream in front of her and plopped down in his chair attacking his orange sherbet with a spoon. Hanako took small bites if her ice cream trying to eat as gracefully as she could but making almost no progress in finishing it. On the other hand Deidara had almost finished his frozen treat which had turned his lips a light orange. Hanako smiled at the funny color Deidara's lips had turned.

"You want the last bite?" Deidara grinned and held out the cup which contained a bit of orange sherbet just enough for one more big spoon full.

"Sure..." she rolled her eyes and scooped out the last of the fruity deliciousness. The sweet and sour flavor spread over her tongue and she glanced at the blond male across the table.

"That was sort of indirect kiss you know," he snickered. "Would you like a direct one?"

"Errr...ummm...well you see...I don't" Hanako stuttered.

Deidara chuckled before leaning over the small table grabbing her chin and tilting it slightly before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. He paused for a second before quickly running his tongue over her bottom lip, smiling softly and pulling away making sure to look into her eyes before sitting back down.

For the second time that day Hanako's heart was beating a million miles a minute. Deidara got up to throw his empty ice cream cup acting cool and collected as always while she just sat there, petrified. Hanako licked her bottom lip tasting the orange sherbet the Deidara had been eating but it tasted a thousand times better knowing that it came from his lips. It felt a bit odd knowing that she had technically just met Deidara yesterday but he was sweet and she felt happy around him, she felt alive, then she realized that this was her first kiss. Her hand went up to her mouth, she wanted to capture the taste on her lips forever.

She noticed Deidara about to turn around to leave and she swiftly threw away her cup in the trash can behind her.

"Come on, Sasori is gonna be pissed if I don't get you home soon." he offered his hand, pulling Hanako up and pulling her to his chest. Hanako blinked in surprise.

"Shit..." she whispered under her breath.

"Damn girl...you swear like a sailor." Deidara chuckled "a sexy sailor..."

"Shut up! Let's go..." she pulled him by his hand out the door.

Deidara laughed a bit as he picked her up and tossed her in the car her in the car. Her arms were crossed as she sat down into the seat. Deidara got into the driver's side and started the ignition, pulling out of the parking lot. The wind blew through both of their hair knotting and tangling it in multiple ways. After a few minutes they pulled up to Hanako's house with her brother, in the drive way. He had his arms crossed and he was somewhat annoyed with Deidara. As they stepped out of the car his face changed multiple times. From curiosity, to confused, to disgusted, and finally to anger.

"What... The... Fuck...?" Deidara smirked a bit and chuckled lightly under his breath.

"We just got ice cream... don't get your panties in a knot"

Sasori narrowed his eyes and took Hanako by the arm.

"We're going inside!" he pulled her in the front door and closed it behind after shooting Deidara a cold glare.

"So... Should I leave now?" Deidara yelled after them then got in his car "Tch..." he smirked knowing they did not JUST have ice cream.

Inside Sasori was interrogating his sister.

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing"

"Where did you go?"

"The ice cream shop a couple blocks away..."

"Are you still a virgin"

"..." Hanako glared at her brother.

"Well!? Are you!?" her brother suddenly got worried.

"YES!" she yelled a bit at her brother "Calm down... It's not like he..." she paused for a moment "I'm still a virgin okay."

"Fine..." Sasori still glared a bit at her and was still a bit mad at Deidara.

"Oh Sasori... Ppplllleeeaaaasssseee can I come!?"

"...No." Sasori said coldly before going to his room. Dinner was uneventful as always, Sasori wasn't there and her parents talked about the usual subjects and asked her the usual questions but Hanako felt far from how she usually did. The meat loaf and potatoes her mother made was disgusting compared to the sweetness of Deidara's lips earlier and she wished that everything she ate for the rest of her life would have that sweet citrusy taste.

She went up to her room and was too focused on the events of the day to really focus on her homework. She put it off for a little while thinking she would work on it later. She couldn't fall asleep and she just laid in her bed. As the time passed her parents went to sleep and her brother left like every other night.

15 minutes after Sasori had left she heard small tapping sounds on her window. She went to her window, pulling back the curtains she peered down at the lawn. She saw a brilliant white smile and blue eyes glowing in the moon light. She immediately knew it was Deidara and she threw on her favorite jeans and a powder blue tank top. Hanako slipped out of her room making her way down stairs and went through the front door making sure to close it quietly behind her.

"You came?!" Hanako asked, happily surprised.

"Ask and you shall revive." Deidara smiled before looking down. "Tch...nice shirt...little low for your taste" he pulled her into a hug and she blushed a bit just noticing her shirt.

"Wha!? Oh...I guess I didn't really think about it..." Deidara chuckled a bit after she said this and opened the door to the car for her. Hanako sat down and waited until the car came to life and they began driving. As they drove away Deidara fiddled with the radio and rap music started blasting out if the speakers making the car vibrate. She could feel the heavy base beat through her body. The cool night air whipped through her hair as they drove towards the bright lights of the city. They didn't talk letting the music fill the silent void. When they started driving towards the older part of the city, the more run down part, he turned down the music and kept his head lights off driving slowly and turning into a dark alley way. Parking his car he rolled up the roof with a touch of a button not wanting his expensive car to be stolen. Opening his door he skipped around the back of the car to open the door for Hanako.

"We have arrived at your destination madam." he bowed slightly as he held out his hand to help her out of the car. Holding her hand he led her out of the ally looking left and right before crossing the street. They slipped down the stairs into the subway and stepped off the platform onto the tracks. In the dark Hanako couldn't see Deidara, the only way to know he was still beside her was the fact that his fingers were tightly intertwined with hers.

Hanako followed him because he obviously knew where every turn and nook was. They got to the metal door and he opened up but walked in first letting her follow closely behind. The room was very dimly lit like the previous night and she immediately felt Pein's eyes on her.

"So you're back...?" Pein had a blank look on his face. Glancing to the far wall Hanako could see Sasori scowling and shaking his head, shooting daggers at Deidara who just grinned back helplessly.

"Been fucking Sasori's sister...? Lucky bastard" Hanako's eyes widened and she turned red

"Shut up Hidan!" Deidara growled through his teeth. Hidan snicked in response. A light smirk started to form on Pein's face.

"Deidara take her home...now." Sasori was having a hard time keeping his temper under control. Deidara sighed.

"Wait...maybe she could do us some good..." Pein smirked a bit staring at her, then he examined her body.

Hanako was genuinely a very attractive girl but she always covered herself up in clothing. Her jeans were somewhat tight fitting so they showed off her hips and butt. Her top didn't have to be tight to show her D cup sized boobs.

"Konan" the purple haired girl turned to him as she sat on his lap "Could you teach her what you know?" Konan nodded.

Sasori immediately shot up his head "Oh hell no!" he began walking over but Pein shot him a death glare. He was the leader so what he said goes.

"Its not your choice anymore..." he turned back towards Hakano "What's your name?"

She choked up some "Hanako..."

"It's settled then... Konan will teach you the ways of working the street." Pein stated

"She's only 16!" Sasori yelled at Pein and he turned back.

"Oh... Well she could work the pole...stripper it is then! Konan, go get her dressed."

Konan made her way to Hakano and grabbed her wrist though she resisted some. In the end Konan was stronger and pulled her into a small side room. It took at least fifteen minutes for Konan to convince Hanako to wear the outfit she had picked out for her. Finally Hanako stepped out into the main room her face turning a bright red, feeling like a common hooker. Short black shorts showed off her long porcelain legs and silky black suspenders ran up her torso. Her simple white bra had been exchanged for a strapless black one lined with red lace and simple black fish net stockings silhouetted her legs, the look was perfected by a pair of five inch red stilettos. It seemed like all the eyes the room were on her exempt Sasori who was looking at the ground shaking his head disapprovingly. Deidaras mouth was hanging open comically, gazing, love-struck.

"BONER ALERT!" the man with the many facial tattoos chimed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP KISAME!" Deidara snapped.

"Excellent..." Pein said with a smirk, his tone almost evil.

Hanako wanted to disappear. She hadent been this exposed in public since she had been born.

"C-Can I change now?" Hanako stuttered

"Yeah... Take it home and practice wearing those heels. Bring it back tomorrow" Hanako nodded to Konans words and went back to the side room.

"She is NOT coming tomorrow..." Sasori grumbled under his breath, his arms folded tightly across his chest.

Hidan had escaped from the crowd and when she got to the hallway leading to the side room, he was leaning against the wall. As she turned to the side room he grabbed her wrists and used one hand to pin them above her head. He slid his other hand behind her neck bending down so his lips were brushing her ear. Hanako nervously turned her head away from him.

"You're mine..." Hidan smirked and blew softly in her ear, making her shiver. He let go of her hands and Hanako awkwardly squirmed away, Hidan watching her stumble a bit into the small room. Closing the door behind her, it took a minute to realize what just happened. It felt weird being touched like she was by Deidara and Hidan, she didn't know if she liked it or not.

She took off her new outfit and put on her normal cloths feeling much more secure in her jeans and tank top. When she left the side room Hidan was gone, in fact everyone was gone exempt Sasori.

"Where did everyone go?" she asked cautiously.

"They all went out to do their things, run errands, meet people, and sell stuff..." Sasori answered, glaring at a random spot in the room, obviously still pissed.

"Oh..." Hanako cringed, detecting the angered tone in her brother's voice.

"Come on, we're going home." he turned and started walking towards the hideout's exit without her. Running to catch up she walked silently behind her brother until they reached the subway platform. Luckily there were no intoxicated girls there today.

The bus was quicker to come today and they sat in the usual seat. She had those clothes in a bag and the silence between her and her brother was horrible. He didn't even attempt to say anything to her. They got home and she went to go up to her room.

"You do know how dangerous this is don't you?" Sasori's words stopped her and she turned to face him. "This isn't the type of situation that is safe for most sixteen year old girls..." he leaned against the door frame.

"Tch...well it's not like every other sixteen year old girl has a brother in-..." Hanako saw her mistake and paused. "It's not like every other sixteen year old girl has a brother in a gang..." she whispered. Sasori's eyes widened and she shook her head rolling her eyes.

"Pfff, "gang"..." Sasori scoffed.

"I need to sleep..." she went to her room and he started to walk in after her.

"Wait...you can't just-" Sasori was cut off.

"Good night." she closed the door on him and locked it. She laid on her bed, exhausted, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The alarm clock next to Hanako's bed shrieked and she slammed her hand down on it to stop the obnoxious noise. Dragging herself out of bed she walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, horrified at what she saw. Dark bags circled her eyes and some of the color had been drained from her cheeks. Quickly she showered and dressed running down stairs realizing she didn't do her homework the night before. Groaning she shoved some dry cereal in her mouth and gulped down a glass of milk. She didn't have time to pack a lunch so she grabbed her bag and ran outside to be greeted by Deidara and his bright shiny smile.

"So you're gonna be my personal driver again today?" she grinned. Deidara put her in a good mood.

"All day, every day, baby!" he smirked and opened the door for her.

She sat inside and rolled her eyes a bit and when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror she still looked like crap. She groaned slightly and ruffled her fingers through her hair. This was one of the only times she had ever wanted more make-up. Deidara got in the driver's side and saw her looking at herself in the mirror.

"You look just fine..." he chuckled a bit then started the car beginning to drive to school. Again the bass heavy music filled the air and rattled in her chest. She put her arm on the door, and just looked out the side as her hair blew back a bit.

After a few minutes they were drawing near the school and Deidara put his arm around Hanako, pulling her closer to him. They entered the school parking lot and the many girls that waited in the mornings for him saw this. They all gave her cold stares and shook their heads in disgust. Deidara sneered at this and secretly enjoyed how Hanako fidgeted in her seat out of embarrassment. Just to make the situation complete, as he parked and turned the engine off he pulled up Hanako's chin and pressed their lips together. Hanako wasn't prepared and her eyes widened but she moaned softly into the kiss as Deidara gently bit her lower lip. Pulling away slowly Deidara grinned and opened his door walking around to get the door for Hanako.

"Thanks for the ride." she smiled sweetly, her heart rate still recovering from the kiss. Deidara smiled back brushing back a strand of her hair from her face. He turned, one shouldering his backpack and walked towards where he, Sasori, and Itachi always met. Hanako felt the eyes of multiple girls shooting daggers at her but even the dirty glares couldn't take away the feeling of ecstasy that came from kissing Deidara.

Once she had put all her stuff in her locker she turned around only to be attacked by Temari.

"AHHHHH! You and Deidara!? The senior!? You're so naughty Hanako..." Temari squealed.

"shhhh...!" Hanako pried her friend's arms from around her neck. "What do you mean "you and Deidara"?" she narrowed her eyes at Temari.

"Oh you know..." she flicked out her tongue and pretended to make-out with the air.

"SHUT UP!" Hanako slapped Temari's arm to make her stop. Temari just snickered and followed Hanako to class.

Hanako sat in her normal seat and then freaked out a bit knowing she didn't do her homework. She quickly took out a piece of paper and started writing about the causes of the Civil War. She gave it to the teacher and knew she would be lucky if she got a C.

She was really paranoid but remembering the kiss made her feel better by the time lunch came around. She was making her way to the cafeteria with Temari when Deidara came up behind Hanako grabbing her by the hips.

"Care to join me for lunch today?" Hanako nearly melted when Deidara whispered in her ear.

"Uh... Temari... i-is that... Okay?" Temari nodded and when Deidara began walking away holding Hanako, she looked back and saw Temari making air thrusting movements. Hakano rolled her eyes and walked with Deidara to his car which she was growing quite fond of. He opened the door for her and she smiled getting in. He got into the driver's side. As soon as he started the engine he placed his arm around Hanako's shoulder and drove away from the school.

After a few minutes they arrived at a sushi place that wasn't too fancy but wasn't displeasing. They both sat at a table and waited for their waitress.

"Won't Sasori and Itachi be upset you didn't eat with them?" Hakano asked.

"Na... They'll be fine."

"Oh that's good...I suppose."

"Yeah... Plus I'd rather be with you."

"Er... Why?"

"Because who wouldn't want to be with a pretty girl like you?"

Hanako blushed and looked down at the menu. There were so many choices but she decided on a simple California roll so she didn't have to make Deidara spend too much money on her. The waitress was an older Asian woman most likely the wife of the owner of the restaurant. Deidara ordered the sashimi plate and Hanako ordered her California roll. Waiting for the food to come was nerve wracking, the silence was weighing heavy on the both of them. Deidara was tapping his finger in the table top, the side of his face cupped in his hand, propping his elbow on the table. Deidara looked over at a table and saw two people.

One of the boys had navy hair that was spiked from the back of his head. His skin was pale and he wore a button up black shirt rolled up to his elbows. The other male had white hair that fell just past his ears and he wore a purple shirt that was in the form of a male tank top.

"We need to go..." Deidara muttered softly

"We just got here though" Hanako argued. Deidara grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the small sushi diner and helped her into the car as usual. Hanako looked at him and at first she was frustrated but she saw his worried look and decided just to shrug it off.

Deidara swerved out of the parking lot and started driving north towards the wealthiest part of the city. The houses lining the street became bigger, and Deidara turned into a neighborhood consisting of large million dollar houses. He pulled into the drive way of a Victorian style white and blue house. A porch wrapped around the entire house and the walk way to the front door was lined with colorful flowers. Deidara took her hand and led her to the door. She tried not to make a big deal of how amazing his house was but she had never seen any house so nice. He led her inside and immediately her eyes widened.

The inside was even more gorgeous than the outside. Her eyes focused on two pairs of staircases that led upstairs and met at the top. The floor was a shiny marble and she slid off her shoes as he did. The furniture was very clean and seemed like it was very expensive. He led her to a small sitting room.

"How about we just eat here." he smiled at her wrapped his arms waist and pulled her down with him on to one of the many plush couches. Deidara was warm and his arms and chest were muscular making him perfect to snuggle up to. Hanako avoided eye contact by looking around.

"You're house is so nice..." Hakano stated.

"Yeah... But it's pretty boring. I like you're guys' house... It's cute and dainty" Deidara said in a sing songy voice.

"Oh thanks... Heh..." she smiled some as she looked down at his crystal clear blue eyes. His face was inches from hers and he leaned forward so he could brush his lips against Hanako's.

"Excuse me sir. Would you care for lunch now?" Deidara sighed a bit.

"Tch...to be continued" he whispered to Hanako and turned to what seemed to be the butler "Yes... Make something for her as well please." the butler bowed and then made his way to the kitchen telling a chef to prepare some food. Hanako was slightly amazed, his life seemed almost out of a movie.

Hanako had almost finished her amazing seven cheese grilled cheese that the butler had expertly made with 7 different types of cheese when the crystal grandfather clock in the corner chimed. It was three o' clock.

"School got out already!?" Hanako jumped up and started collecting her things.

"Hey! Chill..." Deidara leaned back in his chair.

"B-but...school...and...home...Sasori...uhhhhhh... " Hanako stumbled over her words.

"Sasori won't even be home for a little while... I'll be sure to get you home okay?"

"Er... Okay" she sat down again feeling somewhat embarrassed by her over reaction.

"Hm... Want to see my room?" he smirked lightly and before she could answer he grabbed her hand leading her to his room.

Once they got up there she looked around his room which was a bit messy. It wasn't as messy as Sasori's but it was still messy. He had a rather large bed that stood in the middle of the room. Along the sides was his dresser, book shelves, and a desk (though you couldn't even see the actual desk because it was covered with junk). On the carpet there were burnt spots where she guessed he had lit things on fire.

He sat on his bed and patted the spot next to him for her to sit. She was a little hesitant but she sat down next to him anyways.

"This is a nice-" Her words were cut short when he lightly grabbed her chin and turned it his way. He stared into her chocolate brown eyes and both of them closed their eyes when he pressed their lips together.

Unlike last time, his lips did not have a citrusy taste but one that was indescribable. It was sweet yet full of lust. He placed a hand on the back of her neck and used the other one to press her into the bed. After a few moments he moved his hand lifting her legs and set her back on the bed never breaking the kiss. He leaned over her and began pressing his tongue against her lips. She wasn't sure what to do. She opened her mouth a bit and in a matter of seconds his tongue was toying with hers. For a few seconds their tongues intertwined and wrapped with each other's. Deidara's hands went to roam up her shirt but stopped when he reached her belly button feeling a vibration. He broke the kiss for a moment and looked at his phone.

'Get her home now.' was what Sasori had messaged him. Hanako sat up and her cheeks were bright red.

"I should get you home." she nodded and followed him out to his car. He drove her to her house and again Sasori was in the drive way waiting with a pissed off look. Hanako got out and was told to go inside.

"I need to talk to Deidara..." she did as she was told and walked inside, still absolutely dizzy from the kiss. She hoped it would happen again but figured that it wouldn't as she closed the front door behind her leaving Sasori and Deidara in the drive way.

"Deidara!" she heard Sasori yelled just before Hanako closed the door. She looked out the window and though she couldn't hear their words, she could see how enraged Sasori's face and hand movements were. Deidara stepped closer pointing his finger towards Sasori's face. After a moment Deidara flipped him off the got into his car and drove off obviously pissed. Hakano sighed and walked up to her room to start on her homework.

It had been at least an hour or two by the time she finished her homework and when she looked at the time and realized she missed the 'family' dinner. She didn't really care though as she focused on the bag in the corner with the clothes Konan had given her. She changed into them and put sweats and her brothers shirt over her clothes. She carried the stilettos slipping into tennis shoes.

She laid in her bed for a while and when she heard her brother sneaking down the stairs she knew her parents had gone to bed so she opened her door walking behind him. He sighed as they got out the front door and began walking to the bus stop.

The silence between the two siblings was harsh and awkward at the same time. She didn't know how to break it so she didn't even try. It was beginning to get cold by the time the bus had come and they got on it. No one else was riding so it was mostly silent except for the sound the bus made. The bus slowly came to a stop and Hakano and Sasori walked off.

Sasori led the way since she still wasn't sure exactly how to get there properly. He made sure to see if anyone was following them and then they both disappeared behind the metal door. Her and Sasori were the first people there exempt for Pein and Konan. Sasori retreated to his usual spot on the back wall and Hanako stood awkwardly in a corner of the room. Konan approached her.

"Did you wear the things I gave you?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Ummm...yes!" Hanako began to pull off her sweat pants and shirt, taking off her comfortable sneakers and slipping on the red stilettos.

"Good!" Konan smiled kindly. "Today I'll teach you the basics.

"The basics?" Hanako asked, a slight worried tone in her voice. "What do you mean?"

Konan looked at her "You'll see."

Hanako didn't know if she should be worried or not but she followed Konan and stood by her as they waited for the rest of the members to show up.

Kakuzu came next carrying two duffle bags, one of which he hid in the corner and the other he sat on top of protectively. Hidan, Kisame, and the green haired man that had discovered her the first night showed up together. Hanako was somewhat scared of Hidan after last night so she just avoided eye contact with everyone. The last two people to show up were Deidara and Itachi. When Hanako saw the tall blond her heart skipped a beat. She glanced over at Sasori who was completely ignoring his friend, not wanting to attract attention to himself. No one stayed for long, they all went out to "do their things" as Sasori put it. The only people left behind we're Hanako, konan, hidan, and the man with the green hair and large black facial tattoo.

"Ok we need a volunteer!" Konan's voice echoed around the large room.

"No thanks" the green haired man said darkly.

"Well then Zetsu...is there something wrong with us girls...?" Konan joked.

The green haired man, Zetsu, turned around and glared at her.

"Fine then. Hidan?" Konan turned to the other side of the room. The silver haired man raised his eye brow and sauntered over.

"Sit there..." konan pointed to a fold up chair. Hidan nodded and flopped down into the chair. Konan put her hands on either side of Hidan on the back of the chair and straddles his legs. Hakano felt her face get warm as Konan ground her and Hidan's hips together, a bored expression on each of their faces. Standing up, Konan turned to Hakano.

"Now you try."

"Uhhhh...I-I...me...can't..."

"Come on, you need to be comfortable around men you don't know very well if you plan on being good what you do."

Hanako couldn't do it, and to make matters worse the person she had to "practice" on was Hidan.

"Come on honey, you can do it..." Konan put her hand on Hanako's shoulder. Hanako thought about it for a second and tried to look on the bright side. Konan had it much worse, she was probably a prostitute and actually had to get in bed with strange men...all she had to do was look pretty, dance on a pole, give the occasional lap dance and...strip. Damn it. Hanako sucked it up and cautiously approached Hidan. He had a look of disinterest on his face as she straddled his legs.

"Ok, don't be nervous Hanako." Konan urged her on "Scoot forward a little bit, yeah, and put your hand on the back of the chair or his shoulders...Mmmhmm...now lean forward a bit and...there you go!"

Hanako's face was flushed a bright red. She was pressed up almost completely against Hidan. She could feel the muscles under his shirt, he was ripped compared to Deidara and her brother, almost like a body builder but not too muscly and gross. Nervously she peered up and her eyes met his bold amethyst orbs. The look on his face was so disinterested it was almost insulting. Hanako didn't know whether to be pissed off or relieved they he wasn't making a pass on her. Hanako broke the eye contact and looked at Konan in a silent plea for help.

"Ok, now you need to move Hanako...remember how I did it?" Hanako's eyes almost started to water. It was so gross. This was so humiliating. What had she gotten herself into? Squeezing her eyes shut she pushed her hips down into Hidan's lap and squirmed around nervously. Why couldn't they have just practiced on a pillow or something? Finally Hanako stopped and stood up looking to Konan for approval.

"Hmmmm...not bad but your gonna have to work on the movement part if you want to make any tips." Konan said cupping her chin in her hand, a thoughtful look on her face. "Well anyway, let's get you started on the performance aspect of your new job."

New job? Jeez...is that what we're calling it. The job Hanako should be having is a job working the cash register at burger king or folding sweaters at the GAP but no, the first job Hanako would ever have was giving men lap dances and getting naked on stage.

Bringing Hanako to the side room, Konan taught her some simple moves to start with that could earn her tips. Konan told her that over time she would get used to it and make up her own dances. Half the money she earned would go directly to Kakuzu, the man with stitches, who managed the money. The other half could be spent any way she wanted. Konan recommended that she buy more things to wear for when she was "working". Hanako felt relieved when Konan told her that they were done for the day but a knot formed in her stomach when she remembered that she was going to have to do what she just learned for complete stranger in a strange night club without Konan there to coach her.

Hanako put her sweat pants and t-shirt back on and took off the heels and replaced them with her tennis shoes.

Peering cautiously out of the side room Hanako could see that Zetsu, Hidan, Pein, and Konan had left. She was alone in the hideout. For a few minutes Hanako paced nervously around the large room starting to hum a simple tune. She put some bounce in her step and started to flit around, practicing some of the dance Konan had taught her. She would run across the room and grab onto one of the support beams and twirl around it. She was making sexy poses on the floor when the double doors opened and Sasori walked in. He widened his eyes at her weirdly and shook his head, half embarrassed and half finding his sister dancing around a bomb shelter hilarious. Hanako stood up and brushed off the butt of her sweats, her face a light pink from the physical exercise.

Sasori was keeping his face turned away from his sister trying to hide the long cut that sliced through his cheek.

"Are we leaving now?" Hanako asked still trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah..." Sasori grabbed something out of the bag Kakuzu has put in the corner. Hanako fixed the pony tail her was in and caught up with her brother as her walked out the door. On the bus it was silent, not a heavy awkward silence like the day before but a peaceful sleepy silence. Hanako glance up at Sasori and then looked at his reflection on the bus window. She spotted the long gash that was carved from just below his eye to the corner of his nose.

"Sasori!" she hissed.

"Shhhh...don't make a scene." he barley looked at her. When they got to the stop on the corner of their street and walked into the dark house Hanako immediately went to the bathroom to get cotton swabs, disinfectant spray, and band aids. Sasori was already in his room but Hanako didn't care, she pushed open the door and set her medical supplies on the cluttered night stand next to Sasori's bed. Her brother was curled up in the bed wearing only a pair of black fleece pajama bottoms.

"Get out..." he groaned, too tired to really say much more.

"Come one Sasori, get up!" Hanako shook his shoulders and tried her best to pull him into a sitting position only succeeding in getting both of his legs to dangle off the bed. Compromising, she sat on her knees next to Sasori on his bed, hovering over him. The dim light of the street lights outside weren't enough for her to be able to treat his wounds properly. She flicked on a rarely used reading light on his night stand and sprayed a fair amount of disinfectant onto Sasori's cheek. He gritted his teeth and let out a sharp breath as the spray stung his open wound. Hanako dabbed his cheek with a cotton ball.

"What did you tell Deidara today...?" she asked softly, not exactly expecting an answer. Sasori's eyes flickered open.

"I told him to leave you alone." he groaned sleepily.

"Why? He's not bothering me..." Hanako pushed.

"Because..." Sasori closed his eyes again "Its weird to have your best friend fucking your sister."

Hanako narrowed her eyes at her brother.

"it's not like that." she snapped back.

"Ha! You don't know Deidara. He's a womanizer..."

"You arnt one to speak," she stopped dabbing his face and unwrapped a band aid. "You're the one that brings home slutty girls every week!"

"Whatever..." Sasori waved his sister away "Go get some damn sleep."

Hanako pouted. "Fine..." she picked up her medical supplies and shut off the light, reluctantly leaving the room. She knew that Sasori would do his best to keep her from hanging out with Deidara but she liked spending time with him and didn't care what her brother thought about them.

Looking in the mirror Hanako analyzed her outfit. Loose jeans and a wool sweater, the neckline almost choking her. The long sleeves were baggy and didn't show off her strong arms.

"Why the hell not?" Hanako said to herself, slipping the sweater off and tossing on to her bed. She then pulled a tank top out of her closet and shimmied into it. The new shirt showed off her curves, and a lot of cleavage. Hanako posed in front of the mirror and smiled. Walking down stairs she got a few questioning glances from her mom and dad but was able to saunter out the front door without any confrontation. Because of her brother, Deidara wasn't there to drive her to school today so Hanako had to walk to school. Great. She was already running late. As she walked down the side walk leading to the school building Hanako heard a loud whistle coming from a car driving up behind her. Glancing out of the corner of her eye she could see a guy hanging out the side of a truck window staring at her and grinning. She could feel her face heat up but it made her grin. She stood up a little straighter as she went through the main doors of the school feeling confident in how she looked.

"Oohhh! Hanako! Looking seeeeexy!" Temari ambushed her from behind. "Showing some skin for you-know-who?"

Hanako arched an eyebrow in confusion but then blushed a deep pink when she realized what Temari was getting at.

"No, I...uhh...well...I thought..."

"YOUR BOOBS ARE HUGE!" Temari poked Hanako's breast, a slight look of dis-belief on her face. "You always cover them with baggy sweaters and it makes you look like you have saggy old lady boobs..."

"Nuh huh!" Hanako wrapped her arms around her chest protectively now starting to regret her decision to wear the low cut shirt. The day passed normally all exempt for the many stares from fellow students, mostly male, and creepily enough, some teachers. Hanako sighed as she waited outside of the cafeteria. Temari approached and smiled linking her arm through hers, pulling he through the crowded lunch room. Hanako wanted to shrink and disappear. Everyone in the lunch room was staring at her and turning to their friends to whisper. This wasn't about the cut of her shirt, it was about the day before. Hanako was now the most hated and desired girl in school. All the girls hated her for she had been caught kissing one of the most handsome and wealthy males in the school. All the boys desired her because if she was good enough for Deidara, she must be something. In their usual corner of the lunch room Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi were staring along with the rest of the lunch room, Itachi looked bored as hell, Sasori's eyes seemed to be looking straight into Hanako's soul, and Deidara's eyes were full of longing. Hanako blushed and hurried after Temari to their lunch table. All through lunch Hanako couldn't eat, she couldn't do anything with the feeling of so many people watching her.

The rest of the day went like any other day and after school Hanako walked home. No one was home as she walked in the door...or so she thought. As she was walking the stair case to get to her room she heard high pitch giggling coming from Sasori's room.

"Sasori-kun...stop it! Heehee!"

Hanako's eye twitched.

"Disgusting..." She muttered under her breath and she closed the door to her room.

Hanako has at least four pages of math problems she knew she has to finish. But before she had barley gotten through the first problem she was rudely interrupted. There were shrill shrikes and loud bangs coming from her brother's room. She gritted her teeth. "Bastard...bastard...bastard..." Hanako stood up dropping her pencil one her desk, "Bastard..." She opened her door and walked down the hallway towards Sasori's room, "Bastard...bastard, bastard, BASTARD!" Hanako grabbed the door handle and the door flew open revealing Sasori's messy room and the squirming lump under the covers of his bed.

"What the hell!?" Sasori shot up glaring at his sister leaving the brown haired blue eyed girl under him in a blurry daze.

"You're disgusting!" Hanako screamed back at him, "Do you have any respect for the other people that live in this house!?"

Sasori pulled on a pair of jeans on under the covers and tucked a blanker around the girl whispering something to her before he stomped toward Hanako pushing her out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

"WHAT...the hell...do you think you're doing?" He stared at his sister, awaiting an answer. Hanako could see shimmering beads of sweat in the crevasses of the muscles on his chest, abdomen, and arms. There was anger in his chocolate brown eyes but there was also a blush of embarrassment dusting his cheeks. Hanako focused on the bandage on his face covering the cut on his cheek.

"I should be asking you the same damn question!" She growled. Suddenly there came the slam of the front door opening and closing.

"Oh shit..." Sasori froze, completely forgetting his sister.

"Help me get her out of here and I'll...I'll..." He didn't finish his sentence. He grabbed his sister's wrist and dragged her into his room spinning around to face her. "Distract her." He whispered harshly before once again pushing her out of the room closing the door quietly as he could.

Hanako stood in a haze before snapping back to reality "He'll owe me..." She said to herself before dashing down the stairs.

"Hello there Hanako! How was school?" Her mother asked.

"It was uhhh, good! But I ummm...there is...the down stairs toilet is clogged. Can you...help me fix it?"

"We'll sounds like a job for your father but I guess I'll give it a try"

Looking back Hanako saw her brother peering around the corner. She gave him a halfhearted thumbs up and he dashed toward the front door dragging the girl behind him. His timing was perfect for as soon as he had gotten out the front door her mother came back around the corner.

"Well looks like the toilet is just fine dear."

"We'll I guess...dad fixed it after I left!" Hanako grinned the nervous knot in her stomach loosening. "Well I have lots of homework to do so...I'll just...get on that." She spun around and sprinted up the stairs to her room.

After dinner hanako stood in front of the mirror in her room trying out different hair styles, pig tales, curled, braids. In the end she decided on a high sleek pony tail. She laid down on her bed pretending to sleep, going over what Konan had taught her in her mind. Angry butterflies swarmed in her stomach.

Like normal, Sasori broke out of the house at his usual time and stood out at the bus stop, Hanako close behind him. She had put on her "work cloths" and threw a sweat shirt and yoga pants over it.

"No no no...Kakuzu is picking you up by the 7-11 next to the school" Sasori pointed in the direction Hanako walked to school most days.

"Oh I uhh...ok" Hanako's stomach clenched. Her...alone...in a car with him. The man covered in mysterious stitches. His creepy green blood shot eyes. And she would have to be alone...in the car...with him!? As if she needed to be more nervous.

Hanako started down the sidewalk, her high stilettos clacking on the cold ground. Looking behind her the light from the bus stop started to fade away. An RTD bus passed her, the one that was going to pick up her brother. No turning back now. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this...the straight A, prissy teen…a stripper? No one would ever believe it. After a block of walking Hanako's feet were starting to go numb.

"Damn shoes" she muttered pulling them of and walking the rest of the way bare foot. The cool concrete feet good on her throbbing feet. The big green, red, and orange 7-11 sign towered above Hanako as she scanned her surroundings looking for Kakuzu's mode of transportation. On the street corner there was a brand new Volkswagen bug, it's white paint gleaming in the moon light. Beside the gas station was a rusty old Toyota, bouncing up and down peculiarly. Hanako scrunched up her nose, she had seen enough fornication for one day. Finally a vintage gold and black pinstriped Thunderbird pulled up beside her. The passenger door popped and Hanako cautiously reached for the handle pulling it open. A wave of cold air greeted her along with the soft sound of classical music. Inside Kakuzu glared at her intimidatingly.

"Well...? Get in." He growled.

Hanako followed his orders quickly.

The sad sound if Für Elise swirled around Hanako. It was a surprising music choice. She half expected heavy metal or rap to be blasting out the speakers of a brand new muscle car rather than the sound of Beethoven spilling soothingly around her in...well...an old person car.

Kakuzu kept the AC on even though it was cool outside.

The car started to slowly crawl to a stop on curb it a part of town Hanako has never been in before. The whir of the automatic window drew her attention to the opposite side of the car. Outside a man stood "inconspicuously" on the side of the road. He was very thin, looking to be around twenty-five years old. He ducked his head looking into the car. Closer up Hanako could see that his face was covered in scabs and large heavy bags were forming under his blood shot eyes. Kakuzu slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled out a little baggie of what appeared to be something that looked like powdered sugar...and then she realized what it was. Hanako may be a perfect child, never getting into trouble (well, not getting in trouble before now) and she has seen enough "don't do drugs" assemblies at her school and watched enough commercials telling her not to smoke weed or do meth to know what she was seeing. The thin man quickly slipped Kakuzu the money, turned on his heel, and walked away disappearing into the night. Hanako's first time witnessing an actual drug trade...very...uneventful. Kakuzu tucked the money back in his pocket and drove away, leaving as fast as he could so he was not to attract attention to himself.

"I better not ever find you trading your money for this shit..." Kakuzu spoke suddenly and Hanako turned to look at him.

"I would...never..." she stammered.

"You don't have any idea how fucked up your like will be if you start...trust me." Hanakos eyes drifted down to the scars on his wrists and around his cheeks. The remainder of the car ride was silent and the tension in the air was almost suffocating.

Soon Hanako started to see the bright neon lights of "that part of town". Glowing signs depicted women dancing on a pole or laying seductively across the roof of a building. Other signs said things like "Exotic girls all night", "Martini's girls gone wild" and "Pleasures". Hanako shivered. This side of town belonged to the men. Where there weren't strip clubs, the lots were filled with bars and poker houses. The car suddenly swerved around into a dank ally.

"Yeah...so, we're here." Kakuzu unlocked the passenger door, "Ill be here to pick you up at 1:00." Hanako was reluctant to get out of the car and just wanted to shrink into the seat and disappear. But Kakuzu's stare urged her on. It wasn't a encouraging stare, or a "get the hell out of my car" stare, it was a...compassionate stare, one that seemed to say "I really do feel bad for you, you're messing up your life girl...". Hanako gripped the handle and slipped out of the car. A door labeled "back stage" stood a few feet from where she was standing. Slipping on her shoes she took a step toward it. Kakuzu put the car in reverse, swinging out of the ally, and drove off, every passing second getting farther and farther away from Hanako. Defiantly no turning back now.

As soon as she opened the door to the back stage she was greeted with the chaos of women scrambling to get ready to be on stage. Petrified, Hanako looked like a deer in the head lights. A woman with bright green hair rushed toward her.

"Are you the new girl?!" she asked hurriedly.

"Uhh, I am?" Hanako hesitated.

"Well…COME ON!" the girls grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the room, "You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago, you're on in five minutes. Fix up your hair and makeup and get out there when its your turn."

The girl left Hanako in a dressing room full of glittery, bright colored, skimpy costumes. The nervous knot in her stomach was so tight Hanako was starting to have a hard time breathing. Taking off her yoga pants and sweat shirt she folded the cloths neatly and tucked them in the corner. She only had time to go over what Konan had taught her once more in her head before she heard a males voice call, "Hey new girl, you're up! Whats your name?"

"My name? Its Hanako..." she answered shyly."

"No...your NAME like...Candy...Vanessa... Courtney? Your sexy name?"

Hanako was dumbfounded. Sexy name? "Uhhhh...Scarlett..." she stammered, her bright red hair being her inspiration.

"Ok, get out there!" The man gestured.

Hanako stood in the wing behind a black velvety curtain with a couple other girls who would also be on the stage with her. Men whistled and shouted crude things while the current girls left the stage.

"Next up, Kiki, Lola, and Scarlett!" A voice boomed throughout the club, announcing the girls like they were cattle at a stock show. At this point that was how Hanako felt, just a thing for men to look at. Well, she had to do what she had to do. But why was she doing this? To stay close to Deidara? To keep an eye on Sasori? Or was its just part of her decision to rebel against what society wanted her to be...? A deep desire to experience something darker then her perfect suburban life…a chance to drown in the suffocating waters of reality, the real world?

The girls behind her rushed her forward on to the stage. The lights were still down and Hanako took her position, wrapping her leg around one of the three poles stationed on the stage. A techno track started up, Hanako could feel the deep base vibrate the in her chest cavity. The lights came up, nearly blinding her. She twirled around, looking out at the group of men watching her from the edge of the stage. She twirled faster and faster until she reached the ground. The other girls had already lost their tops so Hanako reached back unhooking the back of her costume. She twirled the skimpy piece of clothing on her pinky before tossing it to the edge of the stage.

This was the most she had ever been exposed in public in her entire life! But for some reason...she didn't mind. The crowed whistled and cheered as she flitted around the stage. Luckily for her it was illegal to be fully exposed and Hanako got to keep her panties on. Plus, panties were great for collecting money, she smiled to herself. Back stage all the girls changed into different outfits so they could go out to mingle with the men and make more tips.

"Excuse me." Hanako tapped on the shoulder of a red haired girl. "What are we suppose to do now? I'm new." As soon as the other red head turned around she recognized her. She had seen her a few days before in the subway...what was her name? Karin.

"Oh well...just talk to men, give them a little dance...but if you're under the age of 18 do NOT allow yourself to be taken into the back room" Karin's face became stern "we don't need any more law suits. I'm Karin by the way, if you need anything else just ask!" She smiled. She obviously was too drunk a few nights ago to remember Hanako. Hanako couldn't decide if she liked her or not.

Putting her top back on Hanako wrapped up the money she had made in her sweat shirt and tucked it back in the corner.

When she walked out of the back stage area all the other girls had been swept up by the hordes of men. She felt someone touch the small of her back and she turned around to see a man waving a crisp twenty dollar bill in front of her face. At first she didn't know what to do but when she finally got the idea her stomach started to twist in nervous knots again. A grey haired man led her to the lounge area and sat down on the sofa. His hair was pulled into a high spiky pokey tail. Wire rimed glasses frame his piercing black eyes. He looked like a creeper to Hanako but...it was twenty dollars! As she straddled his legs she tried to think about something else. She ended up thinking about pizza for some reason. She must be hungry. Finally she decided that she had given twenty dollar lap dance and stood up, smiling sweetly stuffing the cash in her bra. Turning towards the bar Hanako innocently ordered a glass of water but got a dirty martini instead.

"You aren't planning on drinking that are you?" A soft familiar voice whispered in her ear and she almost melted. Turning around she found herself pressed against her beautiful blonds chest.

"D-deidara...how did you know I was here?" Hanako asked a blush dusting her cheeks.

"It's just a lovers intuition." He smirked down at her.

Hanako didn't say anything, she just looked up at him with doe eyes.

"Now what do you say we get out of here and get something to eat?"

"U-huh." Hanako nodded as he put his arm around her waist leading her towards the exit.

"Wait! I have to get my stuff!" Hanako turned and ran towards the dressing room to grab her stuff. When she walked out back into the club she started straight for Deidara who was waiting for her but student her path was blocked.

"Hey there missy, slow down It's only eleven o'clock, I think you have time for me." A large man grabbed for her but his head was knocked forward by a well placed punch by Deidara.

"Keep your hands off her you filthy piece of shit!" Deidara bent down to growl in the mans face. The man lunged for Deidara, his fist flying past the blonds face. Deidara grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled out a lighter, flicking it open inches from the man face. The flame lit each mans face, and Hanako could see a smile stretching across Deidara's face, an almost crazed gleam in his eyes.

He really was a Pyro...

The other male's eyes opened wide with concern as the flame started to singe his hair and he started to struggle and yell. Deidara left go of the man who fell back into the bar counter.

He scooped up Hanako and swept her out the door pulling her into an ally and opening his car door for her. She looked at him, slightly shocked by his flash of rage and insanity.

"Just...get in..." He sighed, trying to calm down. Hanako settled into the warm black leather car seat. Deidara slipped into the drivers seat and clutched the steering wheel as he backed out of the ally and whipped around. His knuckles were white as he death gripped the steering wheel. The silence was weighing heavy but after a few minutes Hanako could see Deidara's hands loosen and his face soften.

"So my house sound good?" He spoke in a soothing voice.

"Uhhh...for what?" Hanako's mind was racing and her heart was going full speed, like it always did around Deidara.

"For something to eat, I'm sure I could whip up something good." He smirked.

"Well...sure! But I have to be home in a few hours." Hanako's said, a bit of worry in her voice.

"I'll have ya home, don't worry."

The motion sensitive light lit up the extensive expanse that was the driveway that lead up to Deidara's house. The car rolled smoothly to a stop and he got out to open the door for Hanako. She trotted up the flower lined walk that led to the front door, his hand resting on the small of her back.

"You may enter." Deidara smirked as he held the door open for her. The clean, well kept smell of his house hit her. It was like a mix of Windex, lavender, and something she couldn't describe, something damp and earthy, something that most nearly reminded her of...clay. It was a far cry from the embedded smell of home cooked meals and fabreeze that had been the smell of her house all her life.

"Anything that you want?" He called from the kitchen.

"Hmmmm, surprise me!" Hanako smiled.

Se slipped off her shoes an padded down the hall, loving the feel of the luxurious carped under her feet. Turning into a powder room Hanako changed back into her comfortable cloths and stuffed her money and costume into a coat closet near the front door. The soft clanks and stirring sounds of food being prepared resonated form the kitchen. Peering around the corner Hanako saw Deidara standing in front of the stove, his hair pulled up into a sloppy ponytail. Tip toeing across the hard wood floor, Hanako came up behind him, slipping her arms around his waist. She nuzzled his neck and inhaled his scent.

"Thanks for rescuing me from that mad house." She smiled.

"Huh, no problem." Deidara chuckled. He spun around in her arms and reversed the order, Hanako's back to the stove, as he held her sides, smirking down at her. Slowly he ran his hand up the side of her body, resting it behind her neck. Their lips connects and he gently pulled her into his chest. His lips were soft and warm, and he continued to kiss Hanako softly. A wave of searing heat flared up from the pan on the stove.

"JESUS TITS!" Hanako pushed Deidara off of her and flew to the other side of the room. Deidara started laughing whole heartedly.

"What the hell was that!?" Hanako demanded.

"It...w-was the...hehehe...brandy in the pan!" He double over, his face turning a light pink.

"What...? Why!?" Hanako was confused.

Trying to catch his breath he explained; "Well I was making bananas foster which requires me to light some brandy to help caramelize the bananas."

Hanako glared at him. "You scared...you scared the SHIT out of me!"

Deidara sauntered over wrapping his arms around her waist. "Oh come on baby." He pouted down at her. Rolling her eyes Hanako got up on her tip toes and pecked him softly of the lips. "Well, go on...I'm hungry!" She gave him her best starving, abused, puppy eyes.

He turned back around and finished cooking, adding fresh sliced bananas, sugar, and vanilla. Hanako let the sweet smell swirl around her and her mouth started to water. Deidara scooped out some vanilla ice cream in to two crystals bowels and ladled the sweet aromatic banana mixture on top. As soon as he set the bowel in front of her Hanako dug in letting the extremely sweet, slightly alcoholic taste cover her tongue.

"Mmmmm, it's really good." She sighed.

"Glad you like it." Deidara smiled softly as his long elegant fingers swirled the silver spoon around, mixing the ice cream and bananas.

When Hanako had gotten as much possible out of the bowel she set her spoon down and sighed, closing her eyes and leaning back.

"DING DONG, DONG DING. DONG DING, DING DONG!" The large grandfather clock in the hall way chimed loudly, the deep sound echoed throughout the large house.

Deidara glanced at the clock on the stove, "Twelve O'clock..." He said to himself.

"Hmmmmm" Hanko groaned in protest. She knew that she should go home but it felt so nice, so warm, so comforting sitting in the kitchen with her gorgeous blond, her heart beating to the rhythm of the ticking of the clock. Her eyes started to droop, feeling heavier and heavier as time passed. Deidara just watched her, a soft content smile on his face. Hanako's head started to fall, resting on her chest, the dark tendrils of sleep tugging at her mind. A pair of warm soft lip gently pressed into her palm. The cold breath of returning couscous forced her eyes to flutter open. The beautiful blond was bent before her, holding her hand to his face and staring up at her. She could feel a dusty pink blush spreading across she cheeks. He pulled her hand to his chest, pressing it to his heart. A faint beat resonated from his body. Sliding up slowly he ghosted his hands up her sides until he was leaning over her, now looking down onto her. Their eyes met, his a clear blue, as clear and cold as an icy arctic lake and hers a warm brown tinged with flecks of copper, a swirling fire that could envelope your body in its heat. Deidara moved his hand to tilt her chin upwards slightly and let his lips run smoothly across Hanako's jaw line before finding her lips and kissing them gently. The thin sheet of sleep still lingered over Hanako. Deidara's sweet smell and soft lips didn't even seem real...she felt as it she was dreaming, dreaming about being kissed by an angel. Hanako, chuckled softy into Deidara's lips. Being kissed by an angel? How cheesy. Deidara was far from being and angel...

"What...?" Deidara pulled back from her, a curious, slightly concerned look in his eyes.

Hanako looked back at him, becoming fully awake. Grinning, she laced her fingers behind his neck and pulled him to her. Their lips interlocked and Hanako's breath hitched when she felt a pair of hands grab her sides and her body was pulled tightly against his. Deidara picked Hanako up and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. Their lips still locked, he carried her into the living room, pressing Hanako up against a wall. Hanako's fingers had become tightly entangled in Deidara's hair, the silken gold strands, soft to the touch. Falling deeper in deeper into the kiss Hanako gently bit his lower lip. Deidara inhaled sharply and smiled into her lips. He slowly ran his tongue along Hanako's bottom lip as he did at the ice cream shop, only this time asking permission. Hanako cautiously parted her lips a bit and could feel his tongue slowly toying with hers. Once again, the taste on his tongue was intoxicating. The perfect mix of spicy vanilla and sweet fruity banana. He really was almost perfect. His eyes and hair, his house, his cooking skills. She would have never known him if she didn't follow her brother...

She felt a cool hand playing with the hem of her shirt, smooth finger tips lightly brushing her skin.

"D-dei..." She shuddered.

"Hmmmm..." Deidara moaned, moving his lips across her jaw line moving down her neck, softly butterfly kissing her pale skin.

"I c-cant-ahhhhhh!" Hanako gasped as Deidara nipped at the sensitive skin above her collar bone. His hand had traveled further up her shirt, caressing her sides. Hanako nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, wrapping her arms around him. Her hair fell in a cascade of red over his shoulders. Deidara pulled back, slowly stepping and trying to keep his balance while holding Hanako and still occupying her attention. He made his way down the dark hallway and rolled around the corner into a guest room. Hanako barley noticed the change in scenery. Leaning over, Deidara unhooked Hanako's arms from around his neck and pushed her back onto the bed's plush comforter. She sighed as her hair splayed out in a red halo. Gently Deidara moved back to her neck, nipping softly, his lips ghosting over her collar bone. Slowly he pushed one knee between Hanako's legs, slipping his arm behind her shoulders pulling her up to his chest. Using his free hand, Deidara easily reached up her shirt, his fingers brushing slowly up Hanako's spine, making her shiver before easily un-hooking her bra. Hanako came back to reality for a minute, realizing what was really going on. "What should I do?" She asked herself.

She really wanted to move forward...she loved him. She was crazy! Love...? She knew this was how it was gonna be. Everyone had told her what to expect from her "first love". She knew she would regret it later...but...

Deidara's shirt had been removed revealing his toned chest. He stared down at her, his icy eyes gleaming. Hanako let herself be pushed up against the head board of the bed, Deidara's warm bare skin pressing against her. Their lips connected and Hanako wrapped her arms around him, tracing small circles with her finger tips across his smooth skin. His hand was tugging at her shirt half heartedly and she pulled back from him just long enough to pull her shirt over her head and toss it to the side. Now her top half was completely exposed, leaving her feeling vulnerable. But the warmth of Deidara comforted her like the warmth of a blanket. His fingers lightly traced down her side and skimmed over the elastic rim of her yoga pants before hooking a finger around the waist band. Was this really happening? Hanako tensed up, become more and more nervous.

"What are you thinking?" Hanako stuttered.

"What?" Deidara suddenly stopping abruptly, pulling away slightly.

"Well...I-I just...don't know...you're so quiet and I wanted to know what you were thinking and...and...like, how can you not say anything...and I can-"

"Stop." Deidara's voice cut through hers like a knife, "You don't have to do this." He had pulled away from Hanako. "I'm sorry, it's my fault."

"N-no...it's not your fault." Hanako choked out, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. He didn't say anything, he only covered her with a throw blanket and picked up his shirt before disappearing through the bedroom door way, closing the door behind him.

Hanako pulled the soft blanket around herself and tears began to fall heavily. She was so confused, frustrated, humiliated.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She asked herself again, sobbed, before falling asleep.

Hanako cracked open her eyes, an unfamiliar light streaming into the bedroom. Her eyes shot open and she started looking around frantically.

"Where am I!?" She huffed under her breath suddenly remembering. Deidara's house. The memories of last night made a nervous lump start to form in her stomach. She didn't want to have to see him but she also knew she needed him to drive her home.

"Shit" Hanako threw on her shirt and ran to the bedroom door, opening it quietly and slipping down the hall to retrieve her things. She shoved her bra into the bag that held her costume and money and tried her best to conceal the stilettos within the bag. She knew her parents were gonna be pissed. She needed to make up a story, fast. After a few seconds of hard thinking Hanako decided to tell her parents that she had just stayed at Temari's house. Seems reasonable, even though they will still be pissed that she didn't tell them.

"Oh god, I hope they didn't already call the damn cops." Hanako hurried around the house looking for Deidara. Sasori will also be pretty mad...ugh, she would also have to make up a different story for her brother. Damn.

Hanako had already checked Deidara's bedroom, all the guest rooms, and the living room. Where was he? Passing by the kitchen Hanako saw a flash of yellow and backed up to peer into the room. Deidara was slumped over in a chair, his head resting on the table. Walking closer Hanako could see a little stream of drool slowly making a pool under his left cheek. She giggled, Deidara was so cute when he slept, he looked almost like a little boy. She almost didn't want to wake him but she had to get home.

Tip toeing towards Deidara's body, Hanako reached her hand out and gently shook the sleeping body. Just like her brother, he only scooted away from her touch. She was forced to take more extreme measures. She placed her hands firmly on his shoulders and shook him hard.

"Wake up, wake up! WAKE UP!" her voice escalated every time.

"huh, what!?" Deidara's snapped open and he flew out of his chair landing on the cold tile floor. He glanced up at Hanako a pink blush dusting his cheeks. Hanako smiled sweetly, offering her hand. Gratefully he accepted her help and Hanako pulled him off the floor. He swiped the back of his hand over his moist, drool soaked cheek and bit the edge of his lip, embarrassed.

"Shall I be taking you home?" he asked.

"Yes that would be super nice of you." Hanako answered, smiling, trying to make the moment as non-awkward as possible. He looked down at her, she looked up at him. Everything was silent exempt for the ticking of the clock. He lifted his hands, slowly cupping Hanako's cheeks.

"Are you ok….?" He whispered softly, searching her eyes for a response. A blush redden Hanako's face and she pulled away.

"I-Im ok! Totally fine…we're fine!" she made sure to emphasize the "we're". Clutching her stuff to her chest, she turned around strolling out of the kitchen glancing behind her making sure the blond was following her. Outside the late morning sun was being overtaken by an early afternoon spring storm. Hanako didn't wait for Deidara to open her door hoping convey a sense of urgency for the need to get her home. The drive was back was peaceful, the first raindrops feel on the windshield a few blocks from her house.

"Drop me off here." Hanako insisted a few houses down from her home.

"Oh…ok." He rolled to a stop by the curb, his words and posture tired and meek. He turned to Hanako locking eyes. She was frozen in place, petrified by the gleam in his blue eyes. Without warning he leaned forward, stopping centimeters from her lips. His breath tickled her cheeks… He pulled back slowly settling back into his seat, his eyes losing their gleam, becoming dull and tired.

The smell of French toast hit Hanako as she walked into her house. Her mom and dad were dancing around each other in the kitchen, dusting plates of the golden treat with powdered sugar and garnishing bright red sliced strawberries.

"Oh heeeeelllooooo my dear!' he mom smiled brightly. "How was your little sleepover with Temari?"

"Wha…? I…it was…GREAT! Yeah…great." Hanako smiled. "Im just going to go put my stuff in my room…now." She spun on her heel hurrying up the stairs. Dropping her stuff in her closet she belly flopped onto her bed. Sasori must have covered for her…huh, he knew exactly what to say…he knew her too well. But that means he must also know about Deidara…

"Shit…" she hopped off her bed and slid down the hallway to his room. The door was shut as it almost always was. Knocking softly she hoped he was possibly awake.

"Hmmmmm…?" a soft sleepy voice came from behind the door. Hanako took this as a permission to come in, peeking around the door making sure her brother was decent. The room was freezing, the curtains blowing around the open window, the smell of pot still lingering in the air. Sasori was propped up against his bed frame, his comforter covering his lower half, his bare chest exposed.

"So…how was your night?" he grinned, putting his hands behind his head.

"What do you think?" Hanako narrowed her eyes at him.

"Im guessing it was full of drugs, music, booze, and hot sex." Her brothers brown eyes gleamed. Hanako couldn't tell if he knew about Deidara or not. Better to play it safe for now and just not say anything.

"Bingo…" Hanako snorted, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Totally called it." He grinned with satisfaction, holding out his hand.

"What?" Hanako eyed his hand.

"Ill give Kakuzu's half of the money to him for you since you don't seem to like him much." He said flatly.

"Oh…" Hanako reached in her pocket and peeled some bills off of her stack, folding them in half and handing them to her brother.

"And tell me…" Hanakos stomach clenched. "How is my man Deidara…?"

Hanako felt her face flush.

"H-hes fine, why?" she stuttered.

"Just wondering…jeezie." He smirked "Oh and I'm taking you to the range tomorrow."

"The range?" Hanako asked, confused.

"Yeah, the shooting range. About time you learned to use a gun."

Hanako could feel the plastic goggles creating a red ring around her eyes and her hands were already starting to sweat inside the tight leather gloves. The building was constantly ringing with sound of a bullet shooting out of a gun, the silver casings dropping to the floor with a clink. Sasori was up at the front desk, arguing his way to a lower price on a reserved spot. Hanako was browsing the wall of gleaming hand guns and polished wood riffles. A box of bullets fell from the hands of a white haired male, his face familiar. As he bent down to sweep the bullets back into the box, another man came up from behind, towering over the bent figure.

"Damn it Suigetsu…do I have to do every fucking thing myself…?" The mysterious man's voice filled even her with a dark fear.

"Oh don't get your panties in a wad…" The white haired man grumbled, his head lowering in submission.

The dark males eyes met with Hanako's, his irises a dark black, his hair, deep navy blue spiked messily in the back. His face…familiar…the sushi restaurant a few days ago. These men were the reason Deidara had dragged her out, a worried tone in his voice. She had to stay away from them. Quickly she drifted across the room latching on to her brothers arm.

"Do you recognize those guys over there…?" she asked her eyes tracing back to the pair of men. Sasori followed her gaze and his eyes narrowed. He scooped up the handguns and bullets he had purchased and placed his hand on Hanako's back, pushing her to the door.

"Who are they?" Hanako asked. She was definitely curious. She had never seen her brother with such a look on his face. A mix of worry, anger, and fear. What kind of people would invoke such a reaction out of her brother and Deidara?

"They're just a pair of no good no bodies…" her brother answers flatly, obviously trying to avoid the conversation.

"I saw them before…in a sushi restaurant…"

"Hmmm…not a surprise. They show up all around town. It would be best just to stay away from them sis…"

Sis? He hadn't called her sis for…well…months. He only used that name when he was feeling especially brotherly and worried about her.

Sasori pulled the ear covers over his head, slipped on the goggles and aimed at the target placed 20 yards away. His body was statuesque, the toned muscles in his arms standing out, his head held high in complete concentrations.

BANG! BANG! BANG!…pewwww…ting ting ting. The bullets flew out of the chamber, shells falling to the ground. Three perfect shots to the head. Hanako's chin hit the ground.

"Where…how…whaaaaa?! Where did you learn to do that?!" she asked, astonished.

"Egh, just come here once in a while with the guys. They say Im a natural." He grinned proudly.

"Ill say!" Hanako laughed in admiration. "I guess we know who would be the protector of the neighborhood in a zombie apocalypse."

Sasori blushed and smiled wider.

"Wanna try?" he held the gun out to her.

"Uuuhhh…" she hesitated, nervous, "Suuurree…"

She slipped on the required goggles and head gear and assumed the stance she saw her brother make pausing for instruction from Sasori. The gun was cool, metallic, and heavy in her hand.

"Well…shoot." Sasori said, leaning against a fiber glass wall.

"What?! You arnt gonna tell me what to do?"

"look Hanako, life isn't all about waiting for someone to tell you what to do, sometimes you have to tell yourself what to do. If some guy is coming at you, flailing a gun in your face, you arnt gonna wait for some magical fairy to pop up and tell you what to do. You're gonna pull a gun on the bastard and SHOOT!"

BANG! Pewww…ting…thud. Hanako lay on the ground, gasping for air, covering her nose which pounded with pain while Sasori's scoffing was turning into full blown laughter.

"The…kickback…" Sasori doubled over laughing and gasping while Hanako brushed herself off and glared at him. Quickly Hanako re-aimed, adjuster her stance preparing herself for the power of the gun and shot again.

BANG! Pewwww…ting. A perfect shot to the chest. Sasori stood, gawking at his sister while she comically blew pretend smoke off the nose of the gun, grinning.

"I guess it runs in the family." She smiled.

Returning the rented guns to the gun shop, Hanako caught a glimpse of the two mysterious men from before. The tall one with dark hair and eyes, shot...one, two, three, four, five, six, seven! Seven shots right threw the head of the target. Sasori was right…danger emanated off these men, sending daggers of fear into people hearts. She quickly caught up with her brother.

Sasoris growling car pulled into the drive way lurching to a stop. Hanako already missed the soft purr of Deidaras car. Walking in the door Hanako spied a note on the counter. Picking it up she read it out loud.

"Hey kids! Grandpa had a medical emergency and we had to catch a quick flight to Iowa to be with him. Sorry for not calling you but we think you two are responsible to be by yourselves for a few days. We will be back on Tuesday. We left enough money for you to get dinner for you to get dinner tonight and tomorrow night with a little extra for renting a movie or whatever. Keep the house clean, no parties, we really don't think we need to explain this to you. Have fun. We love you! See you soon!"

Hanako stood in the kitchen, dumbfounded. Her and Sasori…alone…for the next few days?! She was utterly surprised that her parents trusted them that much.

"Nice! Hundred bucks!" Sasori waved some crisp twenties in the air. Hanako snatched the money from her brothers hands.

"Hey! What the hell…?" Sasori scowled at his sister.

"You might agree that I am more responsible with money…hmmm…?" Hanako's eyes gleamed. "And we must remember…pot, LSD, vodka, and hookers arnt things you can eat for dinner…."

"Well…hookers could possibly be something that could be eaten for dinne-"

"EWWWW, shhhhhhh…!" Hanako interjected before her brother could explain any farther.

Sasori smirked devilishly.

The neon green numbers on the stove clock read 4:55. Sasori had gone upstairs to nap and told her to wake him when the pizza was delivered. Well it was obvious what they were having for dinner tonight. Hanako had been doing her homework which she desperately needed to finish for the next day. But her mind was wandering. What was going to happen at school the next day when she saw Deidara at school? Was it just going to go back to that way it was before? Or will he ignore her like nothing even happened?

Hanako looked up the phone number of the pizza place and ordered a large cheese with extra pepperoni and sausage because she knew how much her brother ate. Twenty minutes later a pizza boy showed, ringing the front door ecstatically. A flash of spiky blond hair in a blue pizza boy uniform stood on the front door step. Naruto.

"Oh hey Hanako! You ordered a pizza, large with extra pepperoni and sausage?"

Naruto asked, the same stupid smile on his face that he always had.

"Uhhhh, yeah…" Hanako took the warm cardboard box from his hands and handed him one of the twenty dollar bills.

"So, you're a pizza boy?" Hanako asked, only slightly interested.

"Yeah, just needed to make a little extra money for rent…" Naruto blushed.

Hanako had forgotten. Naruto's parents had died in a car crash and had left Naruto to live in a foster home until they kicked him out for bad behavior and he had to live on his own. Tragic. Yet so cliche...

"Soooooo, everyones been saying they've seen you around with that senior…Deidara is it?" A slightly distasteful tone in his voice.

"Ummmm…really…?" Hanako looked off in a different direction.

"Did you hear what he did last year? On Halloween night he lit a teachers car on fire!"

"Yeah…I heard…"

Naruto's face dropped at the lack of emotion in Hanako's response.

"Well…you uhhhh…stay safe…" Naruto then turned on his heel and jogged to his beat up old Subaru and took off.

Hanako closed the front door, slammed the box on the counter, and slapped six pieces of pizza on two plates.

"SASORIIIIII!" she called up the stairs, awaiting a response. Her red headed brother stumbled out of his room in a pair of black boxers and a white t-shirt. A light sleepy blush dusted his cheeks as he struggled to fully awaken. Sasori slumped down onto the couch with his plate and started to eat. He nibbled away at the crust first eating his way down to the tip of the pizza slice. Hanako curled up beside her brother and dipped her pizza into a little cup of ranch dressing.

"You wanna watch something?" Hanako asked, picking up the TV remote.

Sasori shrugged his shoulders, his mouth full of pizza. Hanako hit the button on the TV remote and the plasma screen lit up. Scrolling through the guide she decided on a hallmark original movie, one of those cheesy love stories that always take place on New York city. Sasori looked down at her, a disgusted look in his eyes, conveying his message clearly.

"Ok, ok…Ill change it." Hanako looked through the guide again settling on the Sci Fi channel.

After almost two hours of alien encounter documentaries Sasori suddenly got up, tossed his plate in the sink, without rinsing it of course, and walked back up stairs to go back to bed. It was only nine O' clock…he must really need to catch up on sleep. Over the months Hanako had noticed her brothers face start to become paler. He constantly had dark circles around his eyes from lack of sleep and he could hardly stay awake doing one thing for long.

The whole right side of Hanako's face was wet, a thin line of drool soaking the pillow…the couch pillow. Hanako shot up looking around frantically for a clock. It was 11:38, she was hours late for school. She had never been even a minute late for school in her entire life! Quickly Hanako sprinted upstairs and raked a comb through her hair, splashing some cold water in her face freshened her up a bit and she put on a few quick strokes of mascara. She didn't have time to carefully plan an outfit so she just threw on a pair of sweat pants and a spaghetti strap top. She also didn't have time to take a shower, a few spritzes of perfume and some extra deodorant would hopefully help a bit. Flying out of the bathroom Hanako kicked open her brothers door.

"SASORI WE'RE EXTRA LATE FOR SCHO-" she stopped. Where was Sasori? Whatever, she never knew where he was, she was more concerned about being anymore late than she actually was. She rushed down stairs stuffing all her notebooks and binders into her backpack, swiping a slice of cold pizza that had been left out over-night out of the box, shoving it in her mouth, slipping on a pair of flip flops, before she stumbled out the door.

The mid afternoon sun was warm on her nearly bare shoulders, the light reflecting off her red hair, bringing out its coppery tones. The neighborhood streets where quiet, everyone at work or school left the houses mostly empty. She could hear the highway off in the distance, the soft whoosh of the hundreds of car tires humming along the interstate reminding her of the ocean. She knew she should be practically running to school but the beauty of this afternoon slowed her to a walking speed.

As the school came into sight Hanako could her the twelve O' clock lunch bell. Thankfully she wouldn't have to face the awkward situation of walking in during the middle of class. But she would have to face her friends probing questions. She debated whether or not she was just going to turn around right now and go home, skipping school that day but Hanako knew that it might just be a bad idea.

Hanako could taste her bad breath, the sticky gross taste you get when you forget to brush at night and you wake up in the morning with horrible morning breath. She fished a stick of peppermint gum out of her back pack.

The lunch room was already filling up and Hanako could see her friends sitting at their usual table. Glancing in the opposite direction Hanako saw that her brothers table was completely empty...no Sasori, no Itachi, no Deidara. Temari caught sight of her and started to wave her over but Hanako stopped, she stood in the middle of the lunch room, letting the hordes of teenager swallow her up. Normally her brother and her friends not being at school wouldn't worry her, especially on a Monday…but something wasn't right. She could feel her stomach creating a nervous knot again, her intuition telling her to find her brother.

Hanako still lacked a cell phone because she always told her parents she didn't need one and that it would distract her from doing her homework whenever they offered to buy her one so he had to use the school phone to make the call. The phone rang and rang and rang, she had to call Sasori almost ten times before her finally picked up.

"Hello…?" her brother sighed into the phone, his voice barely recognizable.

"Where are you?!" Hanako almost yelled in to the phone.

She heard the voice on the other end of the phone take a long sigh before the click of him hanging up on her.

Hanako slammed the phone onto the receiver and everyone in the office looked up her, their eye brows knitting together in confusion and worry.

Looking to the school receptionist's, Hanako tried to keep her voice calm,

"Do you…possibly know where Sasori is?" Hanako didn't even have to use her brothers last name, he was very well known in the school office.

"No I don't believe we were given any information about the whereabouts of your brother…" the receptionist answered timidly.

"Well…what about Deidara…?" she knew he and her brother were almost always together and Deidara wasn't at school either. Hanako was getting desperate. What had her brother gotten himself into this time? He could be hurt or worse…

"I do believe Deidara was called in absent, he had a little…accident…hes in the county hospital right now…."

"WHAT?!" Hanako exploded. Frantically she flew out of the office, knocking down cans of pens and stacks of paper as she did so. It was still lunch in the cafeteria and the halls were mostly empty exempt for the few couples who has drifted into the halls to make out.

Hanako stopped, realizing she didn't have a car. She had learned how to drive she just hadn't the time or money to buy herself a car yet. She was always too focused on her school work to get a job to make any money. Rushing into the cafeteria hanako ran up to Temari, out of breath

"Can I…borrow…borrow your car?" she asked in a hurry.

"well….uhhhh. sure…but why? Temari asked, a hint of worry in her eyes.

"Just…no time to explain…." Hanako snatched the keys from her friends hand and sprinted out to the parking lot.

Temari's car started up smoothly, and Hanako backed out of the parking space too quickly almost hitting the car behind her. She shot out of the school parking lot heading north in the direction of the hospital. As she drove down the interstate everything became a blur as tears began to spill down her face. As the informational road signs indicated an upcoming hospital Hanako's stomach clenched. She hoped for the best as she pulled up to the emergency room entrance. The glass automatic doors slid open before her revealing an emergency waiting room filled to the brim with people awaiting help. A lady in a wheel chair flew past her, screaming in pain "Its coming! The baby's coming!" the nurse quickly pushed her through the waiting room and into the labor ward. As calmly as she could, Hanako strolled up to the front desk. The receptionist looked up at her, "Can I help you?"

"Ummmm, yes. Is there currently a Deidara…" Hanako realized that she didn't even remember his last name, "A…Deidara in you care?" She felt like such a dork. How could she not know his last name?

"Whats the last name hun?" the receptionist asked flatly.

"I…I don't know" Hanako was hopeful she would still be able to see him.

"Well I can't permit you to see any patients at the time especially if you don't even know their last name, sorry." The receptionist went back to her work. Hanako couldn't move. She was desperate to know if he was okay. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of red, a very familiar red. Turning around slowly Hanako saw her brother slowly making his way out of the emergency room to the parking lot. Hanako forced herself to move, springing towards her brother, latching onto his arm.

"Where is Deidara?!" she shrieked.

He brother only looked blankly forward and pulled away from his sister, resuming his walk towards the door. Hanako followed, clinging to his shirt, her desperate words attracting the attention of every person in the waiting room.

"Where is he?! You have to tell me what happened! Is he alright?! You can't just keep me in the dark about this! I need to kno—"

"HES FUCKING DEAD HANAKO!" Sasori whipped around and yelled into his sister's face.

The silence was suffocating as her eyes slowly widened in shock.

"Wha….?" She squeaked.

Hanako's bottom lip quivered, her knees buckled. She fell to the floor, the fabric of his shirt slipping out between her fingers. Her brother turned on his heel and quickly walked away out into the parking lot to his car.

A pair of black converse stopped in front of where Hanako sat on the ground. Looking up, the first thing Hanako saw was the long black hair and the blank glassy eyes of the expressionless Itachi. He looked down at her, his gaze offering no hint as to what he was thinking. He stood staring at her for a while, not moving an inch. Hanako didn't know what to do, the weight of his stare was crushing. Slowly, Hanako gathered the physical and mental strength to stand up. Now face to face with her brother's black haired friend, Hanako roboticly made her way to the door, itachi following behind her. Out in the parking lot Itachi followed Hanako to her car. Hanako was about to open the driver's side door when Itachi wordlessly stopped her. He put out his hand, and Hanako stared at it for a moment before getting the point and dropping the keys into his hand. His elegant, pale fingers wrapped around the keys and he stepped around her sliding into the car and shutting the door. Hankao walked around the car and opened the door for herself.

Silence filled the air. Itachi sat stiffly in the drivers seat, holding the keys in his lap. He stared emotionlessly out the window. Hanako watched his face, his charcoal eyes standing out against his pale skin. His nose, jaw line, and cheek bones all at perfect angles. Hanko's heart clenched as her eyes traced the path of a crystal tear racing its way from his eye down his cheek, dropping down onto his grey shirt. She would have never imagined seeing Itachi cry, it was impossible. He was the most emotionless person she had ever seen. She had never even seen his crack a smile. And now, with just one tear, she could see that he was actually a real person with real human emotions.

"What a fucking idiot…" The words flowed out of his mouth like silk. Hanako cringed. She had never heard a word from Itachi's mouth. His voice reminded her of a long continues black brush stroke, slowly leaving its dark graceful mark on pure white paper. With that, he shoved the key into the ignition and the car took off back into the direction of the school.

Itachi parked Temari's car back in its original parking space and handed Hanako the keys, gingerly placing them in her open palm. He nodded to her in a silent goodbye and glided back towards the school. She kept the cars drivers side door unlocked, the keys in the cars cup holder for Temari to find when school ended. Hanako stood in the middle of the parking lot, the late afternoon sun beating down on her. Not knowing what to do or where to go, she slowly walked over to the lawn surrounding the school and sat in the shade of a tree. The grass tickled her skin as she watched robins pull worms out of the dirt. How had everything gone so wrong? He couldn't be dead, he couldn't! Why was all of this happening?

The school bell rang indication the end of the school day. Hundreds of people streamed out of the main door into the school yard. Dozens of girls gathered around Deidara's empty parking space, the lack of the beautiful blond's presence making them chatter and gossip, worried and saddened expressions on their faces. Hanako laid in the grass till everyone had left and once again the school was quiet. The crisp cool of early summer evenings started to settle in. A loud hiss was followed by a shocking shower of reclaimed water. Hanako shot up, her cloths and hair soaked by the sprinklers. She needed to get home or her parents would get worried…oh wait…her parents were with her grandfather.

Hanako's street was packed bumper to bumper. Neon lights were shining from a house down the street…her house. Loud dance music rattled the windows and there were already drunk girls passed out on the lawn. The sun had not even set yet and the party coming from within her house was already in full swing. Opening the door Hanako was hit with the intense musky smell of pot and the deep base of the music rattled her chest cavity. There had to have been at least fifty people crowded into the house, no doubt there would be more as the night progressed. Hanako was surrounded by a cloud of haze as she drifted through her living room to the bottom of the stairs. Crushed Cheese-its and tortilla chips dusted the floor and somewhere in the kitchen a dish broke. Slowly Hanako pulled herself up the stairs and shuffled down the hall to her room, slipping a bit on a puddle of beer. Sasori's room seemed to be the source of the musky pot smell. Hanako made a detour and shuffled back down the opposite side of the hall to her brother's room. His door was cracked open and quiet voices were floating out from inside. Quietly slipping inside the room Hanako saw almost fifteen people crowded into the small space, sitting on the bed, on the beanbag chair, and on overturned crates. In the dark, multiple dots of orange light were being emitted from the ends of joints and once in a while someone's faces was lit up by a lighter lighting a pipe. Hanako flicked on the lights and everyone groaned in unison. Sasori was slumped against the furthest wall of his room, his eyes half closed. Hanako slid down next to him and someone turned the lights back off and the room was once again consumed by darkness. Hanako could feel Sasori sitting next to her. Avoiding eye contact Sasori slowly brought his hand to his mouth and inhaled deeply, the faint outline of smoke slithering from his lips. He raised his hand slowly, offering the hand rolled joint to Hanako. Surprising herself, Hanako didn't hesitate to take the burning stick of Marijuana between her fingers, inhaling the musky smoke into her lungs. Her eyes watered, her lungs burned, but she held the smoke in for as long as possible. With a desperate gasp, a puff of smoke plumed from her mouth and she coughed and sputtered for air. She handed the joint back to her brother who took it in his fingers, casually taking another hit. For a while her and her brother passed the joint back and forth and with each hit Hanako could feel her body becoming lighter, her brain becoming foggier. Every time she blinked, she felt as if she was waking up from a dream. A bottle was passed to her, and she took a sip of its contents. The liquid inside the bottle burned her throat and she could feel it warmth in her stomach. She took another big gulp and another before she passed it back to the person who had given it to her. Someone has opened a window and a cool night breeze rushed into the room replacing the stuffy, smoky air with fresh crisp air that filled her lungs. She giggled happily and closed her eyes picturing a tall blond male, his hair blowing softly in a breeze as he stood before her, creating a golden halo around him. Both she and he were standing in the middle of a forest, sunlight coming down in rays through the canopy high above them. Birds sang in the trees, their shrill love songs echoing. His body was encased in a soft white fabric, pulled tight across his chest and waist. Wordlessly, he reached out, his pale skin glowing, and touched her face. His eyes were calm, like an ocean before a storm. But the usual beautiful blue of his eyes was missing something…life. Even with the peacefulness of his face, his eyes were still hollow. Suddenly there was a quiet crackling sound, like the sound of sparks jumping off a campfire. All the trees in the forest caught flame, thick black smoke rolling off the pillars of fire, making the air thick and black. Looking down, she saw his chest glowing and then his body suddenly caught fire. Hanako stepped back from his flaming body, the blazing heat reaching for her. But two fiery arms darted out and he clutched her against his body, flames encircled them both. Hanako's hair caught fire, letting off a river of bright red sparks. She could feel the heat filling her body until she was nothing but a glowing ember trapped in a ball of fire.

"The flames will protect you from others, but they cannot from protect you from yourself." A silky smooth voice breathed in her ear. Hanakos eyes shot open to see two glowing amethyst orbs locked on her face. She tried to sit up straighter but her mind and body was still under a cloud of haze. She couldn't feel her arms or legs, all she could do was stare into the gleaming eyes of the man standing above her.

"Well, looks like everyone in here had fun…" she heard the man speak and drowsily glanced around. The moon light streaming in through the window allowed her to see at least a dozen people passed out around the room, against walls, on the bed, or just randomly on the floor. She frantically looked around for her brothers' red hair but could not see him anywhere. The neon letters on Sasori's night stand clocked displayed the numbers 1…2...4…7… how long has she been sleeping? The sounds coming from the rest of the house seemed to indicate that the party had not yet started to wind down. Loud music still blasted from the living room, drunken guys still shouted and cursed at each other. How had no one called the cops yet? From the bathroom only separated from Sasori's room by a thin wall she could also hear moaning and voices. Hanako stomach clenched, her body sliding down till her cheek hit the scratchy carpet. After a few dry heaves, she realized that the man was still watching her. Looking up from under her disheveled hair Hanako could see the man's full body looming over her in the moon light.

Slowly he bent down to her level.

"Need some help?" he asked, a teasing tone in his voice. Hanako just wanted to get up off the floor and into her bed. She sighed and whimpered helplessly. He smirked and reached down, slipping his arms under the crook of Hanako's knees and around her shoulders. Hanako felt her body being lifted off the ground and pressed against a warm body. She wrapped her arms around his neck to holder herself up. As he walked back down the hall to her room she could feel his muscles rippling under his shirt and throughout his arms. Nudging open the door with his foot, they both entered her room that was still mostly intact excempt for the stuffed animals that had been knocked off of her bed and the sheets and blankets rumpled on the floor. Slowly he laid her down on the springy mattress, grabbing a pillow off the floor to prop up her head. Hanako stared back at him as he pulled away from her. His eyes glowed softly in the dark. Hanako swallowed, a dry scratchy feeling in her throat. She closed her eyes. He turned on her bed side lamp, filling the room with a cozy yellow light. He left the room, closing the door behind him. The room was silent and Hanako could hear a fight starting down stairs.

Her bedroom door flew open and Sasori stumbled in, alcoholic waves radiating off of him. He collapsed on the bed, flopping across his sister, and lay still for a moment before he started to bawl. His body shook violently and slurred words started to spill from his mouth.

"He…he was my…besssssfriiiiiennn! An I jus le him dieeeeeeee…." His incomplete words rang out and bounced off the walls of Hanako's room. The entire house went silent for a brief moment before the usual party noises started up again. Hanako knew she wanted to ask more about what he was talking about but her lips teeth and tongue refused to work together and form words and besides, Sasori was too shit faced to have answered her question rationally anyway.

Hanako stared at her brother before slowly reaching out, pulling him onto her lap like their mother would always do when they would cry. She could feel his tears soaking her pant leg. Closing her eyes she stroked his shoulder comfortingly, letting her own tears roll down her cheeks.

Almost all the windows in the house were open, the end result; the entire house was completely void of heat, absolutely freezing. Her brother was still lying in Hanako's lap, a beam of sunshine coming through the window directly shining on his face. The sound of a bird slamming into her bedroom window jolted Hanako awake. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she glanced around realizing she had almost no memories of last night. Shaking Sasori, she attempted to wake him. He groaned, his eyebrows knitting together in a wince of pain.

"Ugh…I feel like shit…" he mumbled, holding his head in his hand. Sliding up slowly Sasori propped himself up on his elbows coming into eye level with his sister.

"Woahhh jeeezusss…" his body launched off the bed. "Fucking son of a bitch…NOTHING better have happened last night…" he patter himself down making sure he was wearing all of his cloths. He sighed with relief finding his jeans and shirt had not been removed. The again his hands flew to his head and he cursed.

"God damn hangovers…I'm gonna take a shower." he stumbled to the door, closing his eyes, trying to avoid as much bright morning light as possible. Flinging open the door he lurched in the hallway. The beside clock read 1:26. So much for school.

"OH CRAP!" Hanako's senses kicked in and finally she was able to mover her legs over the edge of the bed and stumble into the hall after her brother. Before them lay a mine field of broken dishes, crushed pretzels and Doritos, empty cans, boxes, and bags. Pillows has been torn, dusting the floor with feathers, couch cushions skewed about, windows and doors wide open. The house, to put it plainly, was trashed.

"Sasori…" Hankao squeaked, "Mom and dad are gonna be home in four hours…"

"Well" Sasori sighed "Looks like that shower has been pushed to the back burner…."

Sasori found a new box of black trash bags on the garage and began to pick up all the trash that lay around the house. Hanako broke out the vacuumed and began to vacuum up all the crumbs and feathers off the floor, luckily, a majority of the house was hardwood floor. After Sasori has picked up most of the trash he broke out the mop and began to clean up the puddles of beer and vomit up off the floor. The house smelled awful, a great swirling mass of musky weed stench, alcohol, and body odor. Time to break out the febreeze. Hanako went through every room, saturation the air and every surface with the smell of a "mountain spring". The kitchen was a wreck, dishes smashed, cupboards flung open, the refrigerator raided. Hanako swept up all the broken dishes and found that ten cups, six plates, and two bowels were broken. Not having the time or money to go out and buy more she would have to make up a story…perhaps the "I was reaching for the top shelf and I fell" excuse….that would work. She then went on to organizing the remaining edible food in the fridge and wiping down the counter tops. Sasori went into each of the houses bathrooms and picked up abandoned clothing articles, wiping soap and tooth paste off the floor, and picking up the toilet paper that had been strung around the stair banister like Christmas lights. Fortunately for them, their parent's room remained surprisingly untouched. The house was actually looking pretty good and with an hour to spare. They shoved all the garbage bags full of trash into the back seat of Sasori's car after he laid a bunch of towels down to catch any rancid liquid that might drip out of the bag and onto his cars seats. Sasori waved his sister to get into the passenger side seat and they drove to the 7-11 to toss that bags. While Sasori was heaving bags into the giant industrial sized dumpster, Hanako febreezed his back seat.

Rushing back to the house the sun had started to dip low in the horizon. Hanako breathed a sigh of relief. Instead of getting out of the car Hanako and Sasori sat in silence. A cloud of emotion came over them both, and all the questions Hanako wanted to ask were jammed in her throat, choking her. She knew it just wasn't the right time for questions so she swallowed her thoughts and opened the car door, slamming it behind her and walking into the house, leaving her brother in the car. For a while he didn't come inside, Hanako looked out the window and saw him smoking in the car, looking of into the distance, a blank expression on his face. The school had left two messages on the home phone designed to alert her parents that she and her brother had not shown up at school, Hanako quickly deleted the messages, out of sight, out of mind, that seemed to be the motto of her family these days….

Their parents pulled into the drive way about a quarter after five bringing good news that Hanako and Sasori's grandpa would be ok, and that he was back in the nursing home resting up. Their mother sniffed the air, becoming suspicious of the heavy scent of fabreeze but Sasori slapped on his usual smart-ass face and made up a gross story about the "smell" that the fabreeze was used to cover up. Their mother believed it. Hanakos looked at her parents, they were either ignorant or just clueless. At this rate, Sasori's life was going to shit and Hanako was letting herself be dragged down with him…and their parents would never dare to say anything about it.

It was ten minutes till eleven-thirty, the time the RTD bus arrived and Sasori hadn't emerged from his room yet. Hanako could understand why he wouldn't want to go but she wanted to attend, she wanted answers, and she figured the best way to obtain those answers as to just go. Putting her hair in a ponytail, and slipping on a pair of skinny jeans and a purple hoodie she tip toed out of her room and down the hall opening her brother's door, peeking inside. Sasori was lying face down in his bed, a lit cigarette loosely hanging from his hand. He soft snores resented from his body. Hanako quickly stubbed the cigarette out and covered her brother's bare shoulders with a blanket before turning back around and leaving the room. Slinking down the stairs Hanako left the house, sprinting across the front yard, avoiding the light from the street lamps like a black cat. The bus arrived right on time and the driver eyed her as she paid the dollar-fifty bus fare. No one was on the bus, Hanako had the choice pick of seats. She took the seat closest to the heater and closed her eyes as the warm air slithered around her ankles. She felt nervous as they entered the city. Pulling the rope to let the driver know she wanted to get off Hanako ran through all the possible bad things that could happen to her in a dark sub way at night…she shivered, a nervous knot forming in her stomach.

The air was just a little damp, combined with the cool night air made Hanako feel cold and clammy. She searched out the entrance to the subway and looked over her shoulder before disappearing. A bum slept under the pay phones, wrapped in newspaper, his face covered by a dingy scarf. Quietly she stepped off the platform and walked down the tracks searching for the heavy metallic door. When she did finally find it she pumped herself up. Taking a few deep breaths, comically shaking her hands out before pushing the door open. Inside the dimly lit corridor, Hanako saw Zetsu narrowing his eyes at her before a spark of recognition changed his face and he looked away, allowing her to proceed farther into the shelter.

Everyone was there exempt for Itachi, her brother, and Deidara…obviously. But there was a new face, well a face covered up by a bright orange ski mask with only one eye cut out. He was in all black, sitting like a child in the corner, his face bent toward his lap playing a Game Boy, the high pitched Mario Cart theme song resonating from the device. Pein stared at her, his blank eyes yielding no emotion. Konan stood behind him, her arms draped around his shoulders, her chin nestled in the crook of his neck. Kakuzu was in the darkened corner, shuffling around and organizing things in to black duffel bags. Hidan was leaning against the wall, staring down at a brightly lit cell phone screen, texting, a thoughtful look on his face. The light emitted from the screen lit the contours of his face, darkness surrounding the sockets of his eyes, but his eyes still reflected the light, glowing a neon purple. Kisame was in a corner, staring at his hands, a glazed look in his shark like eyes, probably on some kind of trip.

Pein stood, letting Kona slip off of him and sauntered to the corner, quietly chatting with Kakuzu. Konan walked over to Hanako, standing beside her.

"So how was your first day on the job?" she asked in her quiet but womanly voice.

Hanako really didn't want to talk about it "It was fine I guess…" she mumbled "Fun."

"Hmmmm…" Konan acknowledged her response before walking off to join in a conversation with Hidan. Without Sasori there Hanako felt out of place. Everyone was conversing, assigning tasks, getting ready to leave and go run "errands", and there she was, a newbie, sticking out like a sore thumb in this underground world. Pein started to head Hanako's way. Her heart started racing erratically. His relentless stare was caused her stomach to clench with fear. Straightening her spine, she stood tall as she could, relaxing all the muscles in her face, trying to take on the "cool" and "aint nothing gonna get to me" look. She knew that if she showed any fear, he would pounce and kill.

"Hanako…" he spoke, his voice soft but deadly. Hanako smiled innocently, looking him straight in the face then quickly away, acknowledging his greeting.

"Where is your brother?" Pein asked inquisitively.

"Ummmm…" Hanako's voice caught, "I dunno, he was sleeping when I left."

"I see…well I was going to send him out to conduct some business, but hes not here obviously so I guess I'm going to have to send you." He raised his eye brow a bit and paused before glancing to his left to where Hidan and Konan were talking.

"Hidan." Pein called his name, his voice calm and soft but still authoritative. Hidan looked over at them and said a few last words to Konan before sauntering over.

"Yeah, whats up?" Hidan sighed, a disinterested, slightly annoyed tone in his voice.

"Hidan, Sasori isn't here this evening. I would like you to take his place for today…if you don't mind."

"Yeeeeaaahhhhh, but I'm supposed to go with Kakuzu today, hes got some stuff to do at the shop and I was gonna help him, sooooo…" Hidan started to turn away.

"I also need someone to take Hanako along with them…" Pein added, a sly gleam in his eyes. Hidan spun back around on his heels.

"Weeeellll…I guess I could take over, just this once."

Pein smirked. He knew Hidan's weak spot. The ladies.

"OH GOSH DARN IT!" the guy in the orange ski mask shouted, throwing his Game Boy at the wall, violently stomping on it until it was a mangled clump of plastic and then sitting back down, crossing his arms in frustration. Hidan raised his eye brow, a skeptical look on his face. Pein's eyebrows knitted together as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and fore finger. At least Hanako didn't stick out as much as this guy…

Before they left, Kakuzu grabbed Hidan by the collar like a little boy and spun him around so they faced each other.

"You better not screw this up Hidan…a lot of…money…is at stake." Kakuzu hissed.

"Yeah yeah old man, I got this. I can get it done just as well as that red head." Hidan waved Kakuzu off and turned on his heel towards the door.

Hanako came for answers, instead...she got Hidan.

Hanako followed Hidan out of the shelter and threw the sub way tunnels onto the platform. They took the stairs, passing the sleeping bum and emerged into the dark streets. The night air was cool, just like it always was, and Hanako could fell the moisture in the air condensing. Looks like the city was in for a late night rain shower, perhaps even a thunder storm. Hidan was wearing the usual black jeans and black shirt, but had slipped on a well-worn denim jacket covered in band patches. Hanako recognized some of the bands, Slayer, Metallica, Megadeth, the music that all the headbangers at her school blasted in their cars and through their head phones.

She quickly followed behind hidan who took long quick strides, walking with a purpose. They turned down an empty street and slipped into an ally that was housing an old 69' Camaro that had been painted jet black, tinted windows, black rims, completely invisible in the night, one bad ass car in the day. Hidan opened his car door and swung inside. Hanako meekly went to the passenger side door. The pulled the handle but it stuck. Hidan rolled his eyes and reached over, unlocking the door and pushing it open. Hanako slipped in the car and placed her hands in her lap. The car seat was soft and had the old car feel, her body sunk back and she clasped her hands together nervously. The entire car had a sweet exhaust smell with undertones of gasoline and cigarette smoke. Hidan turned the key in the ignition and the car started smoothly, the engine roaring like all the muscle cars of it day. Hidan was obviously not one to be concerned with being inconspicuous. The head lights lit up the ally, reflecting off a light mist in the air. Brick walls raced by as they shot out of the ally onto the empty streets. With on hand on the wheel, Hidan flicked on the radio and inserted a cassette tape. The tape player took a few moments to load before a heavy guitar riff ripped through the car's speakers at an ear splitting volume, the singer's gravelly voice reverberating through Hanako's chest. Hidan grinned, the light from the passing street lamps glinting of his teeth. They were reaching the edge of the city and approaching the bridge to cross into the industrial district. The misty air had turned into a light continuous rain. The car shot across the bridge like a black bullet.

The buildings in the industrial district were all the same, huge brick and metallic boxes used to house large amounts of raw materials, mechanic parts, and computers, all waiting to be exported to different countries. A rail line went around the perimeter of the district, trains rolling by like clockwork. There was absolutely no evidence of anyone inhabiting this part of town at this time of night, but as Hanako knew from experience, looks can be deceiving.

Hidan turned off his high beams and actually slowed the engine to a soft purr. The music was turned off and all that could be heard was the crunching of the car's tires rolling over the poorly paved roads. The car swerved into the parking lot of one of the buildings. Hidan reached over Hanako, opening the glove box, and pulled out a box of cigarettes. Hanako glanced over at him as he flicked open a lighter, the flame casting an orange glow over his face. Smoke curled from his lips as they sat there in silence. The smell of the tobacco filled her nose and she sneered in disgust before impulsively turning to Hidan.

"Give me your hand." She demanded.

"What…? Why…?" he asked skeptically, raising one eyebrow.

Hanako said nothing.

Hidan rolled his eyes and slipped his hand in hers. Hanako did nothing for a second, scanning his hand which was much bigger than hers. His skin was warm and slightly rough. She looked up, their eyes meeting. They held each other's gaze for just a second before Hanako's hand darted out, snatching the cigarette from his mouth and crushing the burning end if into his palm. Hidan gritted his teeth and sneered, and he pulled his hand back, grasping the half smoked cigarette in his fist. Hanako sat up straight, staring at him blankly, knowing that she had made her opinion known. Hidan sucked in his breath, and opened his door, tossing the remains of the death stick out into the cold damp night.

"Feisty…" he shook his head and grinned, pulling himself out of the car. He started to walk off into the night but turned on his heel and looked back at Hanako, obviously waiting for her. She waited stubbornly in the car for him to act more like a gentleman and open the door for her. Hanako didn't feel like herself. The shy, submissive girl she always was, was being suppressed by something. Fear, anger, annoyance, grief. It could be any number of things. This was a different world from her own, from school, from home. In this world she knew, not because anyone told her, but she could feel that showing any fear is a weakness that will get you in big trouble.

Hidan stomped over, annoyance written all over his face. For all Hanako knew, he had never been a gentlemen a day in his life. She crossed her arms and glared, an expectant look on her face. A mean spark lit his eyes and he pranced over, opening the door and offering his hand. Hanako hesitantly accepted his hand and before she knew it her fingers were being crushed in an iron grasp and her body was being yanked forward, her face heading straight for the cold wet ground before she was pulled back, her arm almost being pulled out of its socket. Her body crashed onto his chest, Hidan snickered evilly as he pulled away, leaving her on a daze.

"You can't always be waiting for some man to help you out, help yourself sweet cheeks." Hidan's voice floated around her as he walked away.

"It would be nice if you were to treat me like a lady!" she yelled after him.

"Like a lady…HA! Whatever THAT means…" Hidan called back, "And keep your voice down, this isn't the mother fucking place for your nonsense."

Hanako gritted her teeth, anger boiling up inside her. She knew what was wrong…she just wanted to be treated like Deidara had treated her. But she also knew that she couldn't expect any man to be like her deceased blond. Pushing aside her emotions, Hanako walked after Hidan.

They approached a small black building, no light coming from inside, and as expected, no signs of any human activity. Hidan reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out something small and metallic, tossing it to Hanako who caught it by snatching it from the air and swatting it towards her chest. She looked down at the small gun in her hand. It was still warm from being pressed against his body. The barrel of the gun was short, and it fit just perfectly in the palm of her hand obviously making it easy to conceal.

"It's a NAA Guardian Pistol, perfect for people of the…female sort." He chuckled to himself, "But don't shoot unless you are about to fucking die…we don't need any cops to be getting all up in our shit…again."

Hidan calmly looked behind him and circled around to the rear of the building. They reached a place where the aluminum siding of the building had peeled away just enough that a person could squeeze through.

Hidan got down close to the ground and turned to Hanako.

"Now if you want this to be like the movies I could say something like "stay behind me" but that's not really gonna keep you safe here…so uhhhhh…try not to get shot! Oh and if you wanna get out alive, you have to do exactly what I say." Hidan smiled and winked. Hanako felt the blood drain from her face.

Hidan disappeared into the darkness. Hanako slowly went through the hole, head first and found herself falling. She fell through the darkness and hit solid concrete, her head cracking against the ground.

"Oh shit…yeah should have told you there was a ladder down here…" Hidan whispered loudly. Hanako coughed and sputtered, trying to catch her breath.

"Too late now you jerk…" she wheezed.

Hidan's teeth flashed a grin catching the moonlight. He pulled her to her feet and held her arm as she stumbled a bit, trying to regain her balance. She followed him down a long concrete tunnel that was wide enough for a small car to drive through. This place had the same secrecy and security as the shelter in the subway. A dim light was shining from somewhere near the end of the tunnel. Hankao felt like a spy, no matter what Hidan said, this defiantly felt like a movie to her. But in this movie death was a very real possibility.

Quiet voices emanated from the direction of the light. Hidan flattened himself against the wall. All of this was so dramatic, the cavernous hide out, the voices, the gun Hanako was clutching in her palm, is this really what Sasori has been doing in the past months?!

A figure emerged from the shadows and Hidan grabbed Hanako, pulling her down as a bullet hit the wall above them, causing little pieces of concrete and dust to rain down on them. Hanako didn't even think as she pulled the trigger on the small hand gun she was carrying. The figure was hit in the shoulder and slumped against the wall, groaning in pain. By now the whole of the enemy's hide out, was aware of their presence. Hidan stood up straight and pulled a gun from the inside of his jacket. Hanako looked up at him creating a dramatic angle, his built body towering above her, his jaw tensed, his arm straight out, pointing the gun at the direction of the voices.

"Get up!" he barked. Hanako shot to her feet and before she knew it she was running after him, her legs carrying her into the nest of the enemy's territory.

As soon as they rounded the corner, Hanako saw a well-furnished interior, black leather arm chairs, a bar, flashing neon bar signs, a pool table, and above a red velvet couch, a large Picasso painting. Then there were the people. Sitting on the couch were the two men, one with long black hair and snake like eyes, the other was familiar with his spiked grey pony tail and glasses…the man that gave her 20 bucks at the club that night. Bright red hair caught her eye, though it was not the hair of her brothers, it belonged to a man with pale skin, dark circled of black around his eyes and a simple red Japanese character tattooed above his left eye. A woman with fiery red hair stood by the pool table a pool stick in her hand. A bulky man with vibrant orange hair stood near the bar counter. Hanako was also able to recognize her as Karin, the friendly woman she had met back stage at the club. Opposite of her was the white haired man she had been seeing around town a lot, his navy haired partner sitting in a chair nearby.

Hidan quickly fired three shots into the counter behind the small bar, shattering a dozed bottles of liquor. Within a matter of seconds, every gun in the room was trained on him. With a cocky grin on his face, he ran straight at the couch, using the gun to hit the guy with the glasses in the face, and using his free hand to knock the painting off the wall. Hankao slumped to the ground, covering her head with her arms. Only a few shots were fired before Hidan held up the painting as a shield, edging along the walls of the room, pulling Hanako up by the arm and tucking her behind him. The man with the snake eyes gestured for no more shots to be fired. No one would dare shoot a bullet into the priceless work of art. Everyone in the room was still poised, ready to shoot, when Hidan backed out of the room and ordered Hanako to run.

They took a different path through the corridors as when they previously came in and exited up a flight of stairs and through the main door running across the road and through a parking lot to Hidan's car. Hidan was laughing victoriously as he secured the painting in his back seat. Hanako sat in the passenger seat, shocked and petrified. She was amazed they had gotten out alive. As Hidan started up the car and his music began rattle Hanako's brain, she could see a few small figures running toward them. His eyes glowed a crystal purple in the dark a color most closely described as…amethyst…the color of the eyes of the man that had carried her to her bedroom the previous night. Hanako blushed. The car's tires spun on the gravely ground and took off, leaving the outraged figures in the dust.

Hanako woke up to the obnoxious buzzing of the alarm clock. She had set the alarm for six-thirty, determined to get to school on time. She stumbled into the shower, her body running on fumes from her minuscule two and a half hours of sleep. It was going to be a long day…

The dark bags under Hanako's eyes were covered by a thick smudge of concealer and her hair was pulled into a tight, high ponytail. She tossed on a t-shit and the pair of jeans she has worn the day before, really not wanting to attract any attention to herself today. As she made her way down stairs, she was surprised to see that her brother was already awake and having breakfast. She joined him at the table and her mom pushed a bowl of corn flakes in front of her. Sasori had a depressed and tired expression on his face, matching the look on his sister's face. The cereal had gone soggy and Hanako pushed the bowl away and grabbed her backpack, heading out the door, backpack in hand.

The morning was warm and slightly humid as the dew on the grass had begun to evaporate in the sun. Birds sang their morning songs and rabbits munched happily on the grass. Hanako heard faint footsteps behind her. Turning around she saw Sasori slowly making his way down the side walk, his backpack attached to him by two straps, his hands in his pockets. Hanako turned on her heel and kept walking.

Somehow, school had become Hanako's own personal hell. As soon as she entered through the main entrance there was a plaque put up as a memorial to Deidara. Girls and even some guys were standing around it, leaving flowers and notes. Hanako quickly ran to English class. As she waited at her desk for Mr. Hatake, she couldn't help but ball her fists in anger. She felt like Deidara was being mourned for all the wrong reasons. She felt like she knew him better than anyone else. She felt selfish. She knew that he was loved by many, maybe not loved for all the right reasons, but she knew Deidara would like to know that he was missed.

English class flew by as Hanako's not-very-punctual, silver haired teacher lectured about satires and allegories. As she walked down the hall her ears were filled with chatter, gossip, and rumors about Diedara and his death. She felt eyes staring at her, judging her, shooting daggers at her. Closing her eyes she raced to her next class, fight back tears. She almost made it until someone blocked her path. She didn't care who it was, Hanako wrapped her arms around them and buried her face in their shoulder and started to cry, soaking the fabric of their shirt. A hand went up to stroke her back soothingly. The bell rang and the hall was silent.

The person's shirt held a familiar scent. Pulling away Hanako looked into the eyes of her brother. Even more tears welled up in her eyes. Sasori's hand cupped the back of his sister's head and he pulled her back to his shoulder and hugged her tightly. A teacher on their planning period opened their classroom door and scolded them for being in the hall during class. Sasori cursed the teacher under his breath and pulled his sister up. Hanako was drifting through the hall, clinging to her brother's shoulder. Sasori guided her to the main entrance of the school and they walked out into the early summer heat together.

Hanako had now collected herself and was able to walk. She followed Sasori off campus and towards a park that was across the street from the school. The silently agreed on a shady spot under the jungle gym. They sat criss-cross across from each other in the wood chips.

For a while they both sat quietly, the only sounds being the soft creak of the swing chains that moved as a warm breeze rustled the green leaves on the trees.

"When you dance with the devil, the devil doesn't change, the devil changes you." Sasori exhaled, his eyes wandering off to a faraway place.

Hanako glanced up, looking at her brother trough her eyelashes. What an interesting thing for him to say.

"It's been a while since you've used one of those cheesy movie lines…" Hanako sighed, a light laugh escaping her lips.

Sasori blew air through his nose, grinning a bit.

"But I'm serious…." The light tone suddenly blew away in the breeze. His body shifted slightly towards her, looking into her face. Hanako looked back, meeting his gaze.

"I think you know what I'm getting at." Her brother's eyes dropped, his hand going up to rub the back of his neck. He had never been one to lecture her.

Hanako inhaled sharply as she felt the tears starting to well up in her eyes again. She knew he was right…she was so blind to what could have happened the first night she has snuck out after him. She could see, even over the short amount of time, how much she was already screwing herself over. How had things happened so fast? But she was already addicted to the danger of the underground world. But really, what was she expecting to happen?

_(Phew, that was a lot of writing! I'll try my best to update soon)_


End file.
